Hold Tight
by PenMojo
Summary: Love is crazy. Ev Deaton knows that better than anyone. She's in love with Derek Hale, Beacon Hill's resident alpha. It's one thing to have a werewolf boyfriend. The fact that she's now a hunter makes it worse. With a Kanima running around. secrets coming out, and hard decisions having to be made will they make it through? They did it once. Can it happen again? Sequel. Derek/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry it took so long, but I had other stories I wanted to finish up and wanted to wait until the end of season 3. hope the wait is worth it. Enjoy!**

Ev yawned and rolled over on her other side to see Derek staring at her. He must have snuck in after she fell asleep. It was still dark and his green eyes seemed to glow with the moonlight that faded in from behind the thin white curtains.

"You're staring," she remarked with a tired smile.

"Just admiring your beauty," he replied with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes dramatically," Don't patronize me."

"I'm not," he said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Climbing into my bed while I'm sleeping," she teased," That's a little scary, Derek. Makes me think you wanna do bad things to me."

He growled in the back of his throat as his hand traveled to her hip," You shouldn't talk like that, Ev."

"Or what?" she whispered against his lips," What will the big bad wolf do to his little red riding hood?"

She met his eyes and bit her lip provocatively.

"He'll have to eat her up," he said, rolling on top of her and kissing down her neck.

The little night dress she'd worn to bed proved to be very appropriate for what Derek had in store for her. Before she knew it, he had his head between her legs, devouring her as she writhed in pleasure and moaned his name. She came, gasping for breath and clutching at his hair. When he came back up to kiss her, she could taste herself on his lips and it was strangely arousing.

"How was that little red riding hood?" he asked, nipping at her neck.

She chuckled," Wolf man you outdid yourself. Now how about we take care of you?"

He kissed the tip of her nose," Sorry, but I actually have to go."

She frowned, searching his eyes," Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to take care of something," he said," I'll come see you in the morning."

She wanted to press the issue but she knew it wouldn't get her anywhere. She'd just have to worry about it later. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss," Be careful."

"Always," he said and rolled off of her and out of the bed. She watched him shrug back on his leather jacket and go over to the window. He opened it and turned back to her," I love you little red riding hood."

"And I love you wolf man," she said with a smile and he stepped out, gently pulled the window closed behind him, and jumped off the roof. She sighed, rolling onto her back.

Since the night he'd killed Peter, becoming the alpha, things had been great for them but as individuals she had a bad feeling. Mainly because he was an alpha and she was a hunter now. He had no idea of course and she intended to keep it that way. At least for a little while longer.

"_Once you do this, Evangeline, there's no going back."_

_ "I'm aware of that, Chris."_

_ "And you're sure?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Your mother's murder won't be our first priority."_

_ "I know. My first priority is protecting this town."_

_ "That's the perfect answer. Welcome to the business."_

The memory seemed to gnaw at her. Had she made the right decision? Now that Derek was an alpha, wolves were coming into town looking to join his pack.

_She let loose an arrow that landed right in the omega's arm and pinned him to the tree. He howled in pain and reverted back to his human form. _

_ "Nice shot," Bennett said, patting her on the shoulder. She gave him a small smile as she lowered her bow._

"_You two hang back here while we ask him a few questions," Chris said to the two youngest hunters. They both nodded in response as Chris Argent and a few older hunters got closer to the trapped omega._

_ "You know Camden used to always tell me the best thing about you was that you had a big heart," Bennett said out of the blue," What happened?"_

_ "Camden's dead and we're not in high school anymore, Bennett," she replied, grabbing another arrow and getting ready to shoot just in case._

_ "He loved you, Ev," he said with a sigh," He wouldn't want you putting yourself in danger like this or even worse giving up on what you believe in."_

_ She scoffed," And what exactly is it that I believe in?"_

_ "That people are good," he replied._

_ She pointed to the wolf that was being tortured for answers," He ripped a teenage girl to pieces three towns over. He's not good. I believe in keeping people that I know are good safe and if that means shooting a few arrows in painful places then so be it."_

_ "Camden was my best friend, Ev," he pleaded," He wouldn't want this for you. He loved you."_

_ "I loved him too, Bennett," she whispered, searching his eyes," I loved him a lot, but this town is being threatened. With Camden I couldn't protect him. I had no way of keeping him safe, but with the people here I have a chance to do something. I need to stop sitting back and letting the people I love get hurt. "_

_ Bennett nodded," What about Derek?"_

_ She sighed," It's complicated."_

_ "About as complicated as an alpha werewolf and a werewolf hunter together can be."_

_ "I told Chris my personal life and my hunting stay separate and I meant it," she said._

"_Meaning?"_

_"It's not important," she replied._

_ "Well no relationship gets anywhere without honesty," he offered._

_ "Drop it," she ordered._

_ "What about your Dad?" Bennett asked casually," Does he know?"_

_ "He knows," she replied simply._

_ "There's no way this is going to end well," Bennett said._

_ "So I sit back and let it end with blood," she argued, "I'm not ignoring this. I'm going to face it head on."_

_ "Ev we could use you over here," Chris called out and Evangeline went over to them and got closer to the omega," He's not being very cooperative."_

_ "Guess we'll just have to change that," she replied in a cold tone and shot an arrow into the man's knee._

_ He howled in pain and snarled at the hunters._

_ "Next one goes in the other leg," she said, staring into his icy blue eyes," Unless you tell us why you're here."_

_ "I heard about a new alpha," he choked out through the pain," I came to ask him if I could be in his pack."_

_ "Derek Hale?" Chris asked._

_ "Yes," he replied._

_ "And did you kill someone on your way here?"_

_ He didn't answer and Chris looked to her. She loaded another arrow and shot it in the wolf's foot._

_ "Yes!" he howled out," The bitch saw me and she wouldn't stop screaming."_

_ "That bitch was a fifteen year old girl," Chris said in a hard tone and then looked to Ev," This is about to get messy."_

_ She nodded and turned her back to them just as the screaming started. She made her way back over to Bennett and they exchanged a look._

_ "Killing's a part of the job description," he said, his tone hard._

_ "I can handle it," she replied._

_ "Can you?" he asked and she didn't answer._

Her first hunt hadn't been easy, but she'd done well. Better than most, according to Chris. Training had been even harder. All of Chris's men, the exception of Bennett, were very unforgiving in regards to her relationship with Derek. However, she'd kicked most of their asses in hand to hand combat, earning their respect and her rank. She'd even advanced faster than most and broken records.

The one person who welcomed her warmly was Chris's wife. She was nothing but sweet to her and it was a little unnerving. She soon figured out it was due to the fact that woman were the ones that led the hunters and once Ev was ready, she became third in command. If she kept it up she'd be second in command. It went Victoria, Chris, than her. It was the first time her status as a woman got her ahead, but she wouldn't complain.

Being a hunter had its difficulties, but at the end of the day it felt like she was making a difference. It was just dampened by her lying to the man she loved.

He phone rang and she rolled over to pick it up and check the caller ID. She saw it was Chris Argent and immediately she sat up and answered it.

"Hello," she said her tone blank.

"Sorry for the late notice but we've got a problem," he said," Converge at my house."

"I'll be there in thirty," she replied, already getting out of bed.

"Oh and Ev be prepared to shoot first ask questions later," he said.

She stopped in her tracks," Who are we hunting?"

"Lydia Martin," he answered and Ev swallowed hard," We think she's out looking for her alpha. AKA Derek."

She didn't reply as she struggled for an answer.

"If you can't do this than I'll get someone else to-"

"No," she said sternly," I'll be there."

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked.

She took a sharp breath," Yes."

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev and Bennett followed Chris through the woods, bow and arrow ready. Chris preferred the safety of a gun and Bennett held a crossbow. It wasn't their only weapons though. Her, like all hunters, were fully equipped walking arsenals. Having one weapon wasn't nearly enough to do what they did.

She started to recognize where they were going. It was towards the Hale house and she wasn't sure where Derek was. She just had to hope it wasn't here. This was not a conversation she wanted to have with Chris's gun pointed at him.

A beeping noise came from Chris and he took out something, looking at it carefully.

"A trap went off not too far from here," he said," Near the Hale house. Bennett tell the others we've got something and to meet there."

He activated his earpiece and said," This is Bennett. We've got something over at the Hale house. Over."

Bennett gave her a look which she ignored as they continued to follow Chris. As they got closer to where the trap had gone off she had to pray that Derek was smarter than that. She got her wish when she saw Scott hanging from the trap. She registered his look of shock when he saw her with Argent.

Ev sighed in relief and annoyance at the teenager," I'll cut him down."

Chris stopped her," Hold on a second."

"He hasn't done anything," she said in a harsh whisper, glancing at Scott.

"I never said he did," he replied, narrowing his eyes," I just want to talk to him."

She watched him walk closer to an upside down Scott as Bennett came up beside her. Other hunters started to join them and she looked around nervously.

"What was that about personal life and hunting?" he asked.

She glared at him," He's just a kid. We have to follow the code. Chris can't hurt him."

"Isn't that the one shacking up with his daughter?" Bennett asked.

She shook her head, "They broke up."

Bennett leaned closer," You really think he cares about that technicality."

She watched them even closer with wide eyes and sharp reflexes.

"Scott," Chris said, addressing him.

"Mr. Argent," Scott replied.

"How are you doing?" Chris asked and Ev wished he'd get on with whatever he was going to do.

"Good. You know, just hanging' out. Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting," he replied and she shook her head.

"What are you doing out here, Scott?" he asked, finally getting to the point.

"Looking for my friend," Scott replied.

"Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she?" Chris pried and she knew where he was going," Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?"

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me," Scott replied.

"I hope so.'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself– one, I can handle. Not two," he said threateningly.

"Understood," Scott said.

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?"

Ev went to step in, but Bennett held her back.

"Relax," he said to her and she kept her eyes on Chris.

"I have a feeling I don't want to," he replied and he had no idea how right he was.

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary," he said and turned to Ev, waving her over.

She walked up to him," Was that absolutely necessary?"

"Cut him down," he ordered, ignoring her question," And make sure he gets home."

"Is this some sort of punishment?" she asked with clenched fist," Sticking me on babysitting duty."

"You're the one whose sentimental values seem to interfere with your priorities," he said and pointed to Scott, "If you care about him so much than see to it he gets out of our way."

He began walking away with the rest of the hunters. Bennett hung back for a little while before she gave him the go ahead to leave. She turned back to Scott when they were all far enough.

"So you're one of them now?" he asked, his tone sad.

"I'm going to ask you once," she said sternly," Who else is with you?"

He sighed, "Stiles and Allison."

"I know you two are out there," she called, dropping her bow and going over to the string to cut him down. She pulled out her knife as the two emerged.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, looking her over," You're a hunter now. When the hell did that happen?"

She ignored him and cut Scott down and he landed uncomfortably. Allison went over to help him up.

"That hurt," he exclaimed as he got up.

"Oh really," she replied, tucking her knife away and picking her bow back up," You should have thought about that before you came out here tonight. Have you forgotten that wandering in the woods at night is what got you in this mess in the first place?"

"We're looking for Lydia," Allison replied.

"And you," Ev said, looking to the younger girl," Why are you two together? Your father threatened him to stay away from you. At gunpoint might I add."

The two teens exchanged a guilty look and she soon caught on," You two are still seeing each other, aren't you?"

She didn't have to get an answer to know she was right," Seriously, Scott. Chris' daughter. Seriously!"

Stiles started to say something but she stopped him," Don't even think about it Stilinski. I am in no mood."

"What are you doing out here, Ev?" Scott asked," With them?"

She looked between the two boys who she cared about more than she ever thought possible," I'm out here protecting the people I care about and that includes you three. Since Derek's a new alpha, omegas are coming here looking to join his pack."

"So?" Stiles asked.

"All of them are killers, Stiles," she answered," Every single one of them. We can't have that in this town. The code says when they kill a human we kill them."

"You've killed someone?" Stiles asked quietly.

She shook her head," I help capture them. I haven't killed anyone and I'm trying to keep it that way."

"Does Derek know?" Scott asked and she swallowed, looking down.

"No," she said quietly," And he's not going to. At least for now."

"What are you doing Ev?" Scott asked quietly.

She sighed," I'm trying to keep you guys safe."

"Even if it means you're not," Stiles said," You said it yourself these guys are killers. What's to stop one of them from killing you?"

"Me," she answered," I can take care of myself."

"Ev you don't have to do this," Allison said.

"Yeah, I do. Now all of you are going back home," she said and before they could complain she added," Don't make me call your parents."

They all groaned, going off in the same direction.

"Oh no," she said, grabbing Scott by the collar," I'm taking you home. You can't be seen with Allison and I don't trust the three of you together."

They started to protest," I'm not asking twice."

Stiles and Allison went off and Ev grabbed Scott by the arm.

"I'm twenty two years old and I sound like a mother," she mumbled to herself as she dragged him along.

"So this is why you're so tired at work," he said after moments of silence.

"Among other reasons," she said only half listening to him and Scoot frowned before he caught onto her meaning.

"Okay over share," he said, shivering in disgust.

"Be quiet, lover boy," she said with a chuckle," I'm not the one risking my ass to be with Allison."

"No, but you are a hunter who's dating an alpha werewolf," he replied.

"You're not the first person to say that," she said as they came to the edge of the forest where her car was parked.

She opened the trunk and unsheathed all her weapons, putting them away under the floor mat trunk she kept hidden.

Scott stared at her as she took one off after another," Is there anything you don't have?"

"Yeah, but it's on my Christmas list," she said with a smile," Now get in the car."

"You know I could just escape," he said, staring her down," I'm not a little kid anymore."

She looked him up and down and then grabbed him by the ear, pulling him to her level.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow," he said as she dragged him to the passenger door, opened it and shoved him. She closed the door behind him and locked it as she got in the driver's side and drove off towards his house.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev rolled around in bed with Derek, his touches gradually growing heavier and more lustful. She felt his lips on her neck and then his teeth graze her pulse point.

She moaned as she felt him bite lightly down on her. She felt his teeth elongate on her and she tried to push him away.

"Derek," she said forcefully," Derek. Stop it."

His hand closed around her throat as he sat up enough for her to see him. His eyes turned red and he opened his mouth wide before going back down and tearing into the flesh on her neck as she screamed.

She woke up with a gasp in bed, sweating and shaking in fear in the morning light.

"Ev."

She pulled out her gun from underneath her pillow and pointed it at a shocked Derek. She quickly lowered it and set it down as he came over to her, cupping her face in his hands.

"It's okay," he said quietly, kissing her forehead," It's just me."

She calmed down in his embrace. He let her go and gently she put her hand to her neck where he'd bitten her in her nightmare. The skin was smooth and unmangled.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked quietly, leaning his forehead against hers.

She shook her head," No."

"Are you sure?" he asked as she met his green eyes that she knew turned red now.

"I'm sure," she replied, throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

"Isn't today your day off?" he asked as she got up.

She nodded," There's a few things I need to do today."

"You want help?" he asked.

She looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"Ev, what's wrong?" he asked and she met his eyes.

"I'm going to the graveyard today," she explained," Today is my anniversary with that boyfriend I had who died oversead. I know I've moved on, but I need to say one last goodbye."

"I thought you two broke up when he asked you to marry him," he said softly.

She shook her head," We stayed together after he was deployed and he let me have the ring even though I said no. Eventually I wrote him a letter saying yes, but I'd marry him after I finished college. He got it the day before he died. I never told anyone about the letter. He was buried with it."

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly.

"No, it's fine," she said with a small, sad smile," At least he died knowing I loved him."

He brushed her hair back from her face gently," You've been through so much but you're still so good."

"You've lost so much more and so are you," she reminded him, giving him a light kiss," Underneath that tough guy exterior you've got a big heart, Derek Hale and I love you for it."

"I love you too," he said, holding her close and her nightmare disappeared. However, her gun glinted with sunlight and she frowned. He said she was good and here she was keeping secrets from him.

She pulled away," If I keep you here I might never leave."

"I'm fine with that," he said huskily, snaking his arms around her waist.

She smiled, biting her lip and looking towards the bathroom door," Wanna join me in the shower?"

He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist," Read my mind."

She laughed as he carried her inside, kissing her neck and closed the door with his foot.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev walked through the headstones, two flowers in hand, coming to the most familiar one. Her mother's grave was well kept and she was thankful for that. She bent down and put a pink lily on the grass.

"Hey mom," she whispered and got back up.

As she walked deeper into the graveyard, she saw Sheriff Stilinski talking to the Lahey's. She gasped at how similar Isaac looked to his brother now. She hadn't seen him since she left for college.

She looked over the scene of a tipped over construction vehicle and half dug grave. Her hunter instincts kicked in as she walked over to them. The sheriff spotted her and waved her over.

"Hi Mr. Stilinski," she said with a wide smile and gave him a hug.

"Ev Deaton," Isaac's father said with a deep chuckle, opening his arms," Give this old man a hug will you?"

Camden's father never sat well with her but she did and as he let her go, she said,"Hi Mr. Lahey. How have you been?"

"Good," he replied, patting Isaac on the shoulder and he winced. Ev noticed, but smiled at him anyways. His black eye raised too many questions in her mind.

"I was just about to leave," the sheriff said," I'll see you around, Ev."

She gave him one last smile before he left and she turned to Isaac," Hi, Isaac."

"It's good to see you, Ev," he said, hugging her as well," What are you doing here?"

She held up the red rose," It's for Camden's grave. I haven't visited since I left."

"You always were good to my boy," Mr. Lahey said with a sad smile," God, I miss him every day. He was lucky to have you."

"Thank you," she said, patting his shoulder and turned back to Isaac, gently touching near his eyes," You and Camden always did have an uncanny resemblance but this just seals the deal. Don't tell me you've got his temper too. I swear he was in a fight with a guy every week."

"No," Isaac said with a forced laugh," I, uh, I play lacrosse."

"Oh do you know Scott and Stiles?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," he said," I know of them."

She looked between the father and son," Hey, Isaac can you walk me to Camden's grave?"

He nodded, glancing at his father," Sure."

She looped her arm in his and walked off with her. When they were far enough, she stopped walking and turned to him," How'd you really get that black eye?"

"I told you lacrosse," he said quickly.

"Isaac," she said sternly," Camden got his temper from your father. He never talked about it and I never saw anything but I wasn't blind…Has he gotten worse since Camden died?"

"No," he said quickly, refusing to look at her.

"Isaac, please," she pleaded," If you're getting hurt we can go say something to the authorities."

"No," he said with wide eyes," You can't say anything. I'm fine."

He began to walk away, but she caught his arm," You don't have to say anything to them. You can come stay with me and my father. Get you help."

"Ev, I'm not being abused," he said loudly and she decided to back off…for now.

"Okay," she said with a small smile and they kept walking.

"I'm sorry," he said after awhile.

"No, it's fine," she replied," Cam used to tell me I could be kind of pushy."

Isaac chuckled and looked away with a blush," I used to have the biggest crush on you. Cam used to tease me about it all the time."

"I thought it was adorable," she replied as they stopped at his grave. It read," Camden Lahey. Beloved Son and Soldier. July 12, 1988-October 8, 2008."

"I'll never forget the day those soldiers came knocking on our door," Isaac said, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Me neither," she whispered, setting the rose down and staring at the gravestone.

_Ev was packing up her stuff from her visit with her father. NYU had a gas leak and all students had been sent home for a week for it to be repaired. She'd brought her roommate and new friend, Mary Ann along._

_ "Alright I'm all packed," Mary Ann said, emerging with an armful of beauty supplies she'd taken over her bathroom with. She dropped them into her suitcase and zipped it up with an exhausted breath._

_ "We were only here for a week and you bought more stuff than you came with," Ev said with a chuckle._

_ "Oh shut it," she replied, going over to Ev's nightstand and she spied a picture of her and Camden at prom," So this is that soldier boyfriend you mentioned?"_

_ "Yeah, that's Cam," she said with a small smile._

_ "You are one lucky girl," she said," He looks like a sex god."_

_Ev reddened and held back a smile._

_ "And from that look on your face he is one," she added as she heard the doorbell ring._

_ "That's our cab," Ev said, zipping up her suitcase and setting it upright," Come on. He's early."_

_ "We are not avoiding this topic," Mary Ann said as they walked down the stairs to the door._

_ "Yes, we are," Ev replied as her father opened the door for them," Alright, Dad. I'll call you when we…land."_

_ He opened it all the way to reveal two military officers in white, crisp uniforms. Ev froze with a gasp and she felt Mary Ann put a comforting arm around her._

_ "Evangeline Deaton?" one asked softly._

"_I'm Evangeline," she said blankly._

_ "You're listed on Camden Lahey's notification list," he said in a fragile tone," We are very sorry for your loss. He passed in combat. His family has also been notified and I'm sure they'll contact you with burial arrangements."_

_ "Is there anything we can assist you with?" one of them asked kindly._

_ She shook her head," No thank you."_

_ One extended his hand with a card," This is our military family counseling service. Feel free to call."_

_ She didn't move to take it and her father took it for her," Thank you, gentlemen."_

_ They nodded, taking one last look at the frozen girl and going back to their car. Her father closed the door and she crumpled to her knees, hunching over._

_ Mary Ann held her as her father said things she couldn't register. He was dead. Camden was dead. _

She turned back to Isaac," Please, Isaac. If something is wrong you can tell me."

"I'm fine, Ev," he said with a pained smile," Honestly."

"Okay," she whispered and lightly kissed him on the cheek before hugging him," My door's always open. Let me give you my number."

She programmed her number into his phone and before she could leave she asked," Hey, uh, by the way what happened here? I saw the sheriff and I thought one of you was hurt or something."

"No some sicko dug up a grave," Isaac explained.

"Oh," she said in shock," What'd he take?"

"A liver," he replied and her eyes widened. This was definitely something she needed to tell Chris.

"That's horrible," she said, feigning disgust because she'd heard worse at this point," I shouldn't keep you any longer. Go to school."

"Alright I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied," Call me whenever and please Isaac. If you need help, take it."

"I'll see you, Ev," he said and walked off.

She sighed, kneeling back down to Camden's grave. She cleared away some weeds as she gently traced his name.

"Thank you for showing me how to love someone," she whispered and took out her cell phone as she began walking back to her car.

"Hello," Chris's voice said on the other end.

"It's Ev," she said, sliding into her car," I think I know where Lydia went last night."

"Where?" he asked sternly.

"It depends," she replied," Do I have my priorities straight?"

Chris chuckled on the other end," It appears you do."

"I'm at the local graveyard and someone dug up a grave last night with their bear hands and took the liver of a recently buried person," she said and he sighed on the other line.

"How do you feel about coming back to the funeral home in a few hours?"

She frowned," Why?"

"Kate's funeral," he answered," Be there at four. Someone wants to meet you."

He ended the call and she took a deep, angry breath. She had to go to Kate's funeral of all places. She hated the woman, but that didn't mean she had to die the way she did. If Chris wanted her there she hoped it was a damn good reason.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev fought through the sea of reporters and an officer stopped her at the gate. The fact that she was wearing heels and clingy black, long sleeved dress didn't help her attitude. The sky began to fade as the sunset and night was almost on them.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but no one without a formal invitation-"

A hand was on the officer's soldier and he turned to reveal Chris," She's a family friend."

"Sorry miss," he replied, letting her through as she glared at him.

"Damn right you're sorry," she mumbled under her breath.

"I apologize for the difficulties," he said," Since Kate has been branded as a murderer we've attracted quite a lot of press attention."

"I can see that," she said as they began walking towards the lawn chairs," Now why am I here? Kate and I weren't exactly friends. In fact I distinctly remember her trying to kill me, Scott, and-"

"Derek," he finished for her.

She stared him down," Why am I here?"

As they went to sit down she recognized Allison, Victoria, Bennett and a few other hunters, but one older man stood up and smiled at her. He walked towards them and she stared at him in confusion.

"Well look at you," he said once he was close enough. He pulled her in for a hug and then held her at arm's length, examining her," Beautiful just like your mother."

She frowned," I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?"

He laughed," And just as outspoken. I'm Gerard and you're Evangeline Deaton."

She shrugged, "I'm sorry I don't remember ever meeting you."

"That's because we never met," he replied," I knew your mother. Your parents and I are…old friends."

"Oh," she said. The old man gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

"Come," he said, putting an arm around her and leading her to an empty seat between him and Victoria," Keep an old man company at his daughter's funeral."

She mentally cursed. She was sitting next to Kate's father. If he was anything like her, she was in trouble.

"So my son tells me you're second in command on the battlefield," he said, patting her knee," In such a short time as well. Very impressive."

"She's a very impressive girl," Victoria said, leaning towards them with a smile," You should see her fight. Her strategy skills are exceptional and it helps she's so determined."

Ev suddenly felt trapped between them.

"Oh I'm sure you're all those things," Gerard said, patting her knee one last time and finally removing his hand," How's your father?"

"Good," she said with a forced smile.

"Not too happy about your latest career path I imagine," he added with a small chuckle," After your mother's horrible, untimely death he wanted nothing to do with this world."

She swallowed," It was understandable."

"And then you go and strike a flame with Derek Hale," he said, his tone happy but his words sent a chill through her as she stared straight ahead," I'm sure Allan was not to keen on that."

"He knows he's one of the good guys," she managed to say.

Victoria chuckled," I'm sure he is."

"A very fine man," Gerard added," Tell me, how does the young alpha feel that you've become one of us?"

"Evangeline's very careful of that," Victoria answered for her," The Hale boy has no idea of our latest recruit."

"That's smart," Gerard said," I would hate for him to get hurt because of personal involvement."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're threatening me," she said, finally meeting his eyes.

He smiled," I just need to know that when the time comes you'll choose the right team."

She raised a brow," I choose the side with the right intentions. It doesn't matter who's on the team."

"Than you've made the right choice," he said and leaned in close to her ear and whispered," Know that I will not hesitate to put a bullet through Derek Hale's head. Would you?"

She didn't look at him and said, "No. I wouldn't."

The words came out of her mouth next had no merit, but she needed to have this man's trust," Although I'd be using an arrow instead and it would be through the heart."

Gerard smiled, although it looked more like a sneer and turned back to the service as it began," I have a feeling you and I will become quite a team, Evangeline."

"It's just Ev," she corrected him.

"What was it your mother called you?" he asked, looking as if he was trying to remember," Eva, correct?"

"No one calls me that anymore," she said, keeping her eyes on the stage blinking furiously to hold back hot, angry tears.

"They should," he said, rubbing her back and she tensed," It's a lovely name."

The service seemed to drag on and the only thing she could think about was Derek. He wasn't a monster and she could never kill him. However, the man sitting next to her was a beast.

**TEEN WOLF**

The service was over and she managed to slink away from Gerard and the rest of them, off to the side. Night had fallen and it was getting cooler. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Bennett. She relaxed and let out a breath she'd forgotten she was holding.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked," I heard you were coming and I saved you a seat."

"Trust me I did not have a choice in seating arrangements," he said, her voice cracking.

"Hey," he said gently," It's okay. I heard Gerard Argent was intense but-"

"Intense does not even begin to describe that," she whispered and calmed herself. Bennett gave her a small hug which she returned.

"I gotta go but I'll see you later okay," he said kindly.

"What's later?" she asked with a frown.

"Another hunt," he told her," The naked chick."

She rolled her eyes with a smile," Her name's Lydia you perv."

He chuckled," I'll see you. Just stay clear of Gerard for a little bit. You'll be fine."

As Bennett walked away, Allison came up to her with a small smile," Thanks for coming."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have much of a choice," she replied, looking down.

"I saw you with Gerard," she said carefully," What did he say to you? You looked really freaked out."

Ev glanced around to make sure no one was watching them and whispered to her," Make sure Scott stays clear of him. He doesn't know he's a wolf and it needs to stay that way."

"Why?" Allison asked with wide eyes," What did he say to you?"

"Allison listen to me," she whispered," Your grandfather is not someone you guys need to take on. Don't just warn Scott. Be careful around Gerard too."

She nodded and then added reluctantly, " Why do you care so much about me? Why did you save me from Peter Hale that night? I went after Derek. I was with Kate. I believed everything she said."

"I couldn't let you die," she said ," And it would have been wrong if I hadn't at least tried to save Kate. And besides Scott loves you and you love him. That's enough for me to like you."

"He told me how much you used to take care of him," she said," Scott and Stiles…they adore you."

"And I adore them," she said simply," That's why I'm doing this, Allison. People who mean everything to me are in this town and this is the best way to keep it safe right now."

"You know I needed to hear something like that," Allison said with a small laugh," I feel like everyone's not who they say they are and now that people think my aunt's a murderer…"

"Well screw them," Ev said, putting a hand on her shoulder," It doesn't matter what they think."

Allison nodded and smiled at her," Thank you."

Ev returned her smile and gently hugged her. Over her shoulder she saw Gerard approaching," You should go now."

She let her go and Allison turned and looked to Ev with a worried look.

"Go," she ordered her," I'll be fine."

Allison walked off as the he stood in front of her.

"You didn't tell me you and my granddaughter were friends, Evangeline," Gerard said with a smile," Thank you for comforting her in these hard times."

"No problem," she replied," And it's still Ev."

"Of course," he said with a chuckle," And we're laying out traps tonight. Very exciting. I haven't had a hunt in Beacon Hills in quite a long time. I would love to share my stories with you some time, Evangeline."

"As lovely as that sounds I think we should focus on the job at hand," she said with a tense smile.

He chuckled," Beautiful, elegant, determined, and smart. Is there anything you're not?"

"Someone who bullshits people like you're doing to me," she said, finally getting to drop the facade," Let's face it you're mocking me and I don't appreciate. I proved myself to every hunter here despite my relation to Derek and if I have to do the same with you then so be it, but I will not play this game with you because I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"And fiery," he added, still smiling," I like you, Evangeline. I like you a lot. Not many people could say to me what you just did and I'll admit I didn't approve of you when Chris told me of Derek Hale's plaything, but now I see I had it all wrong."

"How so?" she asked, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes.

"I assumed you were a poor, confused girl who Derek Hale liked to drag to his bed every now and then," he said with a laugh," But now I see a strong woman who plays to her strengths. Derek Hale is a part of the enemy and we keep tabs on the enemy."

She swallowed and gradually began to smile.

Gerard nodded in appreciation," Oh I had you very wrong."

She leaned into him and whispered," Don't assume you've figured me out already."

Gerard stared her down with a disturbing smile," If you're mother could see you now. I'd dare say she'd be proud."

"My mother would never have been friends with the likes of you," she said through clenched teeth.

"You didn't know much about your mother then," he said with a chuckle.

"What the hell does that-"

Chris came over to them, interrupting her," We've got another problem. A heart attack victim was torn apart in an ambulance on his way to the hospital."

"And the beast strikes again," Gerard said," Tell all our men we hunt now."

Gerard looked her over," I don't think you can hunt in that beautiful dress, sweetheart. I would hate for you to soil it."

She smirked," I have a change of clothes."

"Prepared," he said, turning to his son," Very good second in command. Although now that I'm here it's third."

With that, he walked away and she turned to Chris with a hard look.

"My father is not someone you want to play games with," he warned her.

"Don't warn me about him," she nearly growled," Warn him about me because when I play games I play to win and I don't fight fair."

With that, she walked away without turning back.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev walked side by side with Chris and Gerard as they combed through their surroundings. While Chris and Ev stood vigilant, Gerard almost looked like he was having fun. Ev held her bow, ready to aim and shoot at any minute.

"Beautiful forest," Gerard remarked and Ev ignored him.

"Dad, I think we've got better things to worry about," Chris said and she glanced between father and son. The tense relationship was painfully obvious.

Ev heard a branch crack," Did you hear that?"

"Probably just a wild animal," Gerard said and she glared at him as a growl sounded behind them. She froze, raising her bow. Suddenly, Chris was knocked down and something lunged at her. Before she could shoot at the werewolf knocked her bow from her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gerard just standing, watching her.

She activated her gloves and electricity shot through them. He lunged at her again and she maneuvered out of the way, pressing the gloves to his back. He howled in pain and managed to knock her away. She flew into a tree with a grunt and it ran off. She turned off her gloves and picked up her bow ,running after it, leaving Gerard and Chris.

She activated her ear piece as she ran and said," This is Ev. I've got the wolf. It's not Lydia Martin. I repeat it's not Lydia Martin. We've got another omega and he's heading for the trap in Sector 5."

When she finally caught up to him, she found him handing by his arms from one of the traps. A few hunters had already gotten there as Chris and Gerard followed behind her.

"Good work men," Gerard called to all of them and turned to her," Especially you."

"What the hell was that?" she whispered harshly to him," You just stood there."

"I needed to assess your skills," he said with a smile as Chris approached the trapped werewolf now in human form.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris ordered him.

"Nothing," the omega said desperately," Nothing, I swear."

"You're not from here, are you?" he asked and he didn't answer," Are you?"

He was still met with silence.

"Why doesn't Evangeline get answers out of our friend here," Gerard called out and she glared at him," Go on."

She sheathed her bow back with her arrows and pulled out her knife. She walked up to the omega and pressed the tip underneath his chin.

"This knife has wolfs bane in it," she said coldly, but loud enough so Gerard would hear," One knick and you'll die a slow and painful death. So answer me and you'll die quick. What are you doing here?

"I came– I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear," he said, shaking in fear. She removed her knife and turned to Chris.

"He hasn't killed anyone," she whispered to him.

"Gentlemen," Gerard yelled, slowly walking over to them and turned to Ev," And lady. Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught E vangeline?"

"An omega," Ev answered, staring him down.

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice," Gerard said with a laugh and a sword was handed to him to which he turned to Ev and held it out to her," Because as Evangeline is about to demonstrate an Omega rarely survives on his own."

She gasped, looking between the sword and him," He hasn't killed anyone and the code says we can't kill him."

He walked closer to her, dragging the sword behind him," If you want to secure your place with us I suggest you do this. Or are you too weak?"

She grabbed the sword from him and threw it to the ground," I'm not weak and I'm strong enough to tell you I won't break the code."

"And you just passed my test," he said with a smile and picked up the sword," but I still have to prove my point."

He turned and swung the sword through the Omega. Ev stepped back, covering her mouth to keep from screaming. The lower half of the body fell to the ground and she watched as he didn't die right away. It was a few seconds before his head slumped forward in death.

"We have a code," Chris said, challenging his father.

"Not when they murder my daughter," he yelled, shaking in anger," No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless begging for their life with the promise that they will never,

ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into."

He turned to Ev and stared at her as he screamed," We find them. We kill them. We kill them all."

Ev looked to Chris who wouldn't meet her eyes. She found Bennett among them, but he wouldn't look at her either.

"Can you handle that?" Gerard asked her, waiting for her to break.

She looked from the body to him and walked straight up to him and said through clenched teeth, "Watch me."

He chuckled," If you can stand up to me. You can stand up to anything."

He turned back to the hunters," I believe our work for today is done men."

Ev watched as he walked away without a backward glance.

"Clean this up," Chris ordered and went over to a now silent and frozen Ev. Now that Gerard was gone she was letting how terrified she was show through, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, staring at the ground.

"You'll get used to it," he said and called Bennett over," You two should get home."

He left her with Bennett," Ev, talk to me."

She looked down to see her white shirt splattered with blood," Oh my God."

"Come on," he said, leading her away," Don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you break down. Don't give Gerard the satisfaction."

That's what snapped her out of it. He wasn't going to win.

"I'm fine," she finally said. They made it to her car and his motorcycle, parked side by side.

"Ev, come on you can't be-"

"Okay with seeing someone get cut in half like deli meat," she finished for him," Because I hope I'm never okay with that. I hope I never get used to it. What Gerard did was wrong."

"Yeah and you told him that," Bennett said, grabbing his helmet," I hope you know he's got a special interest in you now."

She scoffed," Yeah, I know."

"I can't just leave you here," he said," At least let me make sure you get home alright."

She shook her head," I kind of need to be alone right now, Bennett. I have stuff to process."

"Alright," he said reluctantly and climbed onto his bike," Give me a call when you get home."

"I will," she said and he sped away.

She leaned against her car, her hands were too shaky for her to fish out her keys. A branch snapped and she pulled out her gun. She turned and pointed it at Derek, who emerged from the trees. She immediately dropped it and tucked it back into its holster.

"You saw everything, didn't you?" she asked and he nodded.

He took one look at her face and slowly walked towards her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest," but I have to do this. I didn't know how else to protect you guys. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he said shushing her," Let's just get you home."

She nodded and he led her to the passenger side. He found her key for her and unlocked it. Gently, her lifted her into the car and buckled her in. He went around the car and got in, starting the vehicle.

He drove her home in silence and she stared out the window. She couldn't even close her eyes because all she saw were bodies being torn in half.

He came to a stop in her driveway and she slowly got out. He led her to her door and opened it. She sighed when she saw her father in the living room. Another person she'd have to explain to.

"What happened?" he asked frantically, rushing to her when he saw the blood on her shirt.

"I'm fine," she said tiredly," We went on a hunt and Gerard cut an omega in half."

Her father stared at her," And you witnessed this?"

She nodded and she saw Derek and her father exchange a look," I'm fine. I just need…hell, I don't even know what I need."

"Evangeline, Gerard isn't someone you should be messing with," her father said softly.

"Really because watching him slice someone in half with a sword didn't give me that hint," she said with a humorless laugh," Trust me, Dad I know he's a psychopath."

"I don't think you understand-"

"Dad, I am not a child anymore. I know the consequences and the dangers. I'm sorry, but I have to do this," she said sadly and walked up the stairs. It wasn't long before Derek followed after her. He closed the door behind them and she sat down on the bed.

"Before you scold me for joining the hunters and tell me how stupid I'm being and how much danger I'm putting myself in I just want you to know that anything you say to me isn't something I haven't already said to myself and I won't stop," she whispered," I love you and I hope you'll forgive me for not telling you, but I won't quit this…I can't."

He sighed," I'm trying to form a pack."

She looked up at him," I guess we were both keeping secrets."

He nodded, sitting next to her," Yeah, we were and I understand why you're doing this. To protect the people you care about."

She nodded.

"That's why I'm forming my pack," he said, and turned her to face him," To protect the one person I can't live without."

She gently kissed him," I won't let you live without me. Not now and if I can help it not ever."

"I love you so much it hurts," he said against her lips," I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do," she said between kisses," We deserve each other. Through it all we found each other."

Gently, they fell back onto the bed and before they go any further a knock at her door stopped them. Quickly, they sat up and went over to her door to see her father.

"Dad I-"

Before she could finish he pulled her in for a tight hug which she returned," I love you, Eva and I can't lose you. I don't like what you're doing but I understand."

He looked to Derek when he let her go," You take care of her, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir," he said from behind her.

He gave them one last look and walked off. She watched as her Dad disappeared into his room at the end of the hall and turned back to Derek, her mouth agape as she closed the door.

"I think my Dad just gave you his stamp of approval," she said in shock.

Derek chuckled," Well, we wouldn't want that."

She smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other," We can't fall apart. We just can't."

He leaned his forehead against her," We won't."

"I love you, little red riding hood," he whispered.

She smiled," And I love you, wolf man."

**TEEN WOLF**

Derek slowly got out of bed. Ev slept soundly and moaned in her sleep. She looked so peaceful and he was careful to not disturb her.

He pulled his jacket back on and quietly went over to the window. He needed to get back to the train warehouse. If Isaac Lahey didn't show by midnight than he'd have his answer and he'd look for more people to turn.

He hoped his answer was yes because he'd need to protect Ev for the storm that was coming. She may think she could protect herself, but she didn't know the half of it.

He climbed onto the roof and took another glance at her before he closed the window and leapt down to the ground below. He took one last look at the house and ran off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ev waited outside the police station, pacing back and forth and deciding whether she was doing the right thing or not. It was early morning and she didn't have to be at work for at a couple of hours. Sheriff Stilinski came out and they embraced in a friendly hug.

"Hey, Ev," he said," You sounded upset on the phone. Is everything alright?"

She nodded," I'm fine, but it's a friend of mine."

"Alright, how can I help?" he asked and she took a deep breath.

"The Lahey's," she said quickly before she changed her mind," Isaac and his father."

"What about them?"

She looked down, trying to find the right words.

"Ev whatever it is you can tell me," he said.

She looked back up," I dated Camden Lahey for two years and I spent a lot of time at his house and with his family and sometimes I'd noticed that their father always seemed…angry. Camden never talked about it and I never saw any physical abuse or signs of it, but I think maybe after he died…he got worse. I never thought about it until I saw Isaac the other day with a black eye."

"You think there's physical abuse now?" he realized.

She nodded," I tried to get Isaac to tell me about it, but he denied it. I even offered him a place to stay instead, but he just wouldn't budge. I think he's too afraid to do anything."

The sheriff sighed," I noticed it too."

She sighed in relief," Oh thank God you believe me."

"I can get a social worker in there," he said, weighing his options," but if Isaac keeps denying it than there's nothing we can do. He's older and the system isn't too good to his age group."

She sighed," Just try and do something. Anything. I'll take care of him if he gets out of there. He's a good kid. He doesn't deserve this."

The sheriff nodded," I'll try my best."

"Thank you," she said in relief.

He gave her a small smile," You've got a big heart, Ev Deaton. I'll never forget what you did for Stiles…and Claudia. I wasn't there that night and you were. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"I just babysat," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder,"You did the heavy lifting and you got one hell of a kid."

"Yeah," he said with a scoff," One hell of a pain in the ass too. You know I caught him and Scott sneaking into the Argent funeral. And Stiles passed out when we found Lydia, naked in the woods."

She laughed.

He shrugged, "I don't even know how to handle those two. It's like lately they have a new level of crazy."

"You know how they are," she said with an eye roll.

"Don't I," he said, shaking his head," I'll never comprehend how you handled both of them at the same time when they were just kids."

She smiled,"Lots of SpongeBob and cookie baking dance parties."

He laughed and then his face sobered," Don't you worry about Isaac. I'll take care of it."

She nodded with a smile and he patted her shoulder," You want a cup of coffee before you go?"

"Thank you but I have to get going," she said with a smile," I actually told the boys I'd be at their morning practice today."

"Try not to cringe too much," he said and she chuckled.

"Will do," she said with a final wave and went back to her car.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev walked into the locker room, looking for Scott and Stiles to see a bunch of half naked teenage boys.

"Not my best idea," she mumbled, turning to leave.

"Ev."

She turned to see Stiles and Scott coming towards her.

"Hey," she said with a forced smile, looking around to see if anyone noticed her," Just came to tell you guys I'm here."

"Yeah, we've got a problem," Scott said and she looked to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking Scott over," Are you hurt? Is someone else hurt? Is the full moon affecting you too much? "

"Ev, I'm fine," Scott said quickly.

"Oh," she said in relief," Than what's wrong?"

He leaned close to whisper," I smell another wolf in here."

She began looking around, staring at different faces," Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said gravely.

"Damn it, Derek," she mumbled.

"What did he do?" Stiles asked.

"He said he was creating pack," she whispered," I didn't think he'd use kids."

"Don't take this the wrong way but your boyfriend's kind of a psychopath," Stiles said and she shot him a look," I'm just saying. Derek's not exactly the most stable human being."

"I get it, Stiles," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose and dialing Derek," He makes bad choices. "

"Yes, but his bad choices make drug abuse look good," he said and she pursed her lips in annoyance as the phone kept ringing.

"He's not answering," she said as she got the voicemail.

"Shocker," Stiles began," You could be dying for all he knows and he can't answer the-"

"Derek Hale so help me god if you don't call me back in the next ten minutes I will find you and put an arrow up your ass. Do you understand? In case you don't. I'm pissed at you and there will be hell to pay."

She ended the message and the two teenagers stared her," We have our issues."

"Yeah, we can see that," Scott said.

"Is there any way you can figure out who the werewolf is?"she asked.

"What if you can get him one on one? Would that help?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Yeah," he answered.

"But how are you going to do that?" Ev asked.

"I think I have an idea," Stiles said and Ev exchanged an alarmed look with Scott.

**TEEN WOLF **

Ev sat on the bleachers behind Coach Finstock and Stiles, biting on her nail and shaking her leg furiously. Scott took his goalie position and she watched as he tackled a player. He helped him up and she assumed that wasn't the one.

"McCall! The position's goal keeper. Not goal abandoner," Finstock roared at him.

"Sorry, coach," Scott called back.

"Stilinski, what the hell is wrong with your friend?"he asked Stiles.

"Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven," Stiles said and she chuckled at him, spotting Derek hiding behind some bleachers.

"I'll be right back," she said to Stiles and walked towards Derek who didn't know she'd seen him.

"I know you got my message," she said, getting his attention and he turned to her.

"Which is exactly why I'm over here," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Who did you turn?" she asked.

He nodded towards the field where Scott tackled one more player and she frowned when they stayed down longer than usual," Who's that?"

"Isaac Lahey," he said and she froze.

"No," she whispered, turning to him," No, you didn't."

"What's wrong?" he asked as he eyes started to water," Ev, he has a crap life. His father was abusing him."

"Was," she repeated," What do you mean was?"

"He's dead now," Derek told her and her eyes widened.

"Did Isaac kill him?" she asked, searching his eyes frantically," Did you help him?"

"No," he said quickly," Neither of us killed him. Something else did."

"Something," she repeated," Oh God not Isaac."

"I didn't know you knew him," he said gently.

"Camden Lahey was the soldier I was going to marry you idiot," she said, shoving him," Isaac is his little brother. His baby brother. I used to watch cartoons with that kid and you turned him into one of your attack dogs."

"I didn't know," he said, grabbing her before she could shove him again.

She yanked away and turned back to the field to see the sheriff and two deputies leading Isaac away, "What's going on?"

"I have to go," she heard him say and when she turned to ask him where he was gone.

She let out a frustrated scream and ran after the sheriff who was ducking Isaac into the back of his squad car.

"Sheriff," she called after him," What's going on?"

He made sure Isaac was locked inside before he walked to her," Ev, how much do you know about Isaac?"

"Enough to know that he should not be in the back of that car," she answered," What the hell is going on? Why is he being arrested?"

"His father was found dead," he said and she gulped, trying to find a sensible reaction.

"You don't think he did it?" she asked with wide eyes.

"After what you told me I'm not so sure," he said carefully.

"I told you so you would help him," she whispered harshly," Not so you would arrest him."

"I'm sorry, Ev," he said.

"Don't put him jail," she begged," Put him under house arrest. My house. I'll make sure he stays put."

"You know I can't do that, Ev," he said, shaking his head," He's a murder suspect. I can't put you in danger like that."

"He's no danger to me," she pleaded," Please, sheriff. Don't lock him in there."

"I'm sorry, Ev," he said one last time and walked away. She watched as he drove off and Isaac looked at her from the backseat. She gave him a small, reassuring smile which she hoped he saw.

"What just happened?"

She turned to see Scott and Stiles behind her.

"This is all my fault," she said quietly," I told your Dad that Isaac might be being abused and now he thinks he might have killed his own father."

"He arrested him?" Scott asked.

"Pretty much," she said.

"They can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours," Stiles said and Ev closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"And that means he'll be in there during the full moon," she said," Son of a bitch."

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good," Stiles said.

"This is his first full moon," Ev said, looking between them," He will be anything but under control."

"What are we gonna do?" Scott asked, looking between them.

A bell rang and Ev checked the time," You two are gonna go to class and I have to work."

"How is that gonna help?" Stiles asked.

"I know how to extreme multitask," she said.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev held her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she force fed a hamster its medicine. The phone was still ringing and she was afraid she wouldn't pick up.

"Her Royal Amazingness speaking how can I help you?" Mary Ann said, finally answering.

"Yes you answered," Ev said, still trying to get the hamster to take the medication," Damn it Yuko take the medicine. This bladder infection will not disappear on its own."

"Do I wanna know?" Mary Ann asked on the other line.

"No you not," Ev said, finally getting the medicine his mouth," Take that you little bastard."

She put it back in his cage and said," Alright, I know you're studying to be a lawyer so I need your help."

"Fire away," she said," Don't tell me you're in legal trouble?"

"I'm not," she said quickly," It's a friend."

"Ooh is it your mystery man?" she asked," Is he a bad boy?"

"No…yes," she said, flustered," That's not the point. It's Camden's little brother, Isaac. He's a suspect in his father's possible murder and they're holding him. I know they can hold him for up to twenty four but is there a loop hole?"

"Wow that's some heavy stuff," she said and sighed," Hold on let me think."

"He's a kid, Mary Ann," she said," Sixteen years old. Does that affect anything?"

"If he's a teenager than they can't hold him," she said quickly," Not without a witness or solid evidence."

"Crap," Ev mumbled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was trying to help Isaac," she explained," I thought his father might be abusing him and I told the sheriff. I was right, but does that make me a witness?"

"It makes you witness number one," she said," but if you go to the sheriff and tell him you were wrong he has to let him go."

"You're the best," she said with a sigh of relief.

"I know," she replied," Oh and Ev we really need to sit down and catch up."

"Agreed," Ev said," I have to go now but I promise we'll work it out."

"Alright good luck, babe."

"Thanks," she said and hung up.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev dialed Stiles phone number, pacing the length of the waiting room. Her father watched her go back and forth.

"Ev, we've got a problem."

"I know," she answered," I told you I was multitasking. Because Isaac's a teenager your father can't hold him without a witness. I just have to go tell your Dad I was wrong about Isaac's father and no witness."

"That's the problem," Stiles said," Jackson's in there right now telling my Dad God knows what."

Ev stopped mid pace," Than that's it. Your Dad can hold him tonight."

"I have to go," Stiles said suddenly and hung up the phone.

She turned to her father," Derek turned Isaac Lahey into a wolf."

He nodded," He's looking for a pack."

"He told me what he was doing but I assumed it was with adults not kids who have their whole lives ahead of them," she said and sat down in a waiting room chair with a sigh, burying her head in her hands," Just when I think things are looking up."

Deaton sat down beside his daughter, gently rubbing her back," Welcome to adulthood."

She looked at her father and cracked a smile," Sorry but there was no Werewolf 101 at NYU."

He sighed," Maybe if I'd taught you about all this sooner than-"

"I would have grown up always looking over my shoulder," she finished," You did the right thing. I couldn't have handled it, Dad."

"And can you handle it now?" he asked.

"I have to," she answered, getting up," And right now there's someone who needs me."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, standing up as well.

Derek's Camaro pulled up and he rolled the window down as they met eyes.

"Go fix Derek's mess," she said, not breaking eye contact with him.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that lately," he said under his breath and she chose to ignore it.

She turned back to her father with a wary look," I'll be back."

"Go," he ordered.

She sighed and took off her lab coat and grabbed her bag before going out the door. Derek leaned over and popped open the door for her. She opened it all the way and slid in without a word. She fastened her seatbelt and they were off.

"You're mad at me," he stated.

"No shit Sherlock," she said, staring out the window.

"Look, Ev," he began," I know you can't see it now but I gave Isaac a way out."

"I gave him one too," she whispered.

"Everyone wants power, Ev," he said quietly as she finally met his eyes," It's just the way we are. I gave that too him."

"Power is what corrupts people, Derek," she said, staring at the road," Where are we going?"

"I need Scott," he said," I know you don't like involving him but-"

"But nothing," she said, her temper flaring," Obviously what I think isn't a deciding factor for you. I get it. You're a big, bad alpha wolf now and I'm a hunter. It doesn't matter that any move you make could be your last as long as you get your way."

"Ev, don't do that," he said pleadingly, his fingers gripping the wheel.

"Do what?" she asked with a humorless laugh," Tell you what I'm thinking. What we're both thinking. You saw what Gerard did to that Omega in the forest. That could have been you."

He pulled over and stopped the car, turning to her he said," But it wasn't."

"Okay so what about the next time?" she asked," There's only so much I can do. I don't have claws. I'm new to all of this. I don't know if I can keep you safe."

"I'm supposed to keep you safe," he said, cupping her face in his hands.

She moved out of his tender hold, "I can keep myself safe, Derek. It's your total lack of fear that bothers me."

"I'm not going to be afraid of the hunters," he said, clenching his jaw.

"Yeah, well I'm one of them," she yelled at him," And I can tell you without a doubt that you should be. You should be very afraid of us."

"Us," he repeated," Why are you talking like you're actually one of them?"

"Because I am," she confessed," I love you, but not all of you use your abilities the right way. You're one of the good ones but there's a wolf out there who literally ripped my mother to shreds. I looked up her autopsy report, Derek. She was barely identifiable. I'm doing this for her. I'm doing this so no one else will have to feel the pain of knowing that someone they cared for was butchered like they were nothing. I'm doing this to protect Scott, and Stiles and my Dad and everyone in this town…Derek…I'm doing this to protect you."

He was silent at her words. They stared at each other and a single tear fell down her cheek. He reached out his hand and brushed it away. He cupped her face again and pulled her in, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"I know I make bad choices sometimes that you don't like," he began, staring into her eyes," but it's only because I'm so crazy over you. You're such a good person. You have the biggest heart I've ever seen and in my world it makes you a target. You're my weakness, Ev. If I lose you…I lose it all."

"You won't lose me," she whispered.

"I've lost everyone else," he said and her heart broke at his words.

"Not this time, Derek Hale," she said, making him look at her," I'm here to stay. No one is going to tear us apart. No one. You can bet you ass that if I'm ever in trouble, I won't stop fighting until I find my way back to you."

He kissed her fiercely and she reciprocated as he pulled her closer.

"Derek," she said into the kiss.

"Yeah," he said huskily, kissing her neck.

"We need to go," she whispered reluctantly.

He growled, releasing her," Fine, but once we fix this you're mine."

"I'm always yours," she said, giving him one last kiss and they sped off towards the high school again.

**TEEN WOLF**

Derek pulled up into the parking lot of the high school as the bell rang and students started flooding out. It wasn't too long before they saw Scott leaving the building. Derek rolled down the window as he approached the car.

"Get in," he ordered.

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Scott I have a friend who's studying law right now and she said there's no way he'll be out by tonight with Jackson's testimony," Ev said sadly," Now please get in and help us."

"There has to be a better way to do this," he offered.

"Not when they do a real search of the house," Derek said and Scott wasn't the only one with a questioning look," Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse."

Ev gave Scott another pleading look, "Please, Scott."

"I'm doing this for Ev," he said to Derek," Not you."

**TEEN WOLF**

"Where the hell are we going?" Scott asked from the backseat.

"To show you something," Derek replied as Ev's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her purse to see it was an unknown number.

"Ev Deaton," she answered robotically.

"Evangeline," the all too cold and familiar voice of Gerard said on the other line," It's Gerard."

She held the phone perfectly still to her ear," What is this about?"

She saw Derek's jaw tick as he drove and she met eyes with Scott in the backseat.

"I don't know how much that wolf of yours tells you but it seems we have a new threat to our lovely town," he said and she looked to Derek.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" she asked.

"We need an opinion of one of our leaders," he said as if it were obvious and she took a deep breath to keep from letting him know he was getting to her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she said and hung up without another word.

"I don't like it," Derek said, clutching the wheel so tight his knuckles were going white.

"And you think I do?" she asked, looking out the window," I need you to drop me off at home."

"Ev-"

"Don't."

**TEEN WOLF**

"Do you mean to tell me we're going to murder a teenage boy?" Ev roared at Gerard.

She'd gotten used to standing around the table in the Argent's garage and taking charge. She gave orders and men twice her age and twice her size followed them. It gave her a definite boost in confidence and even though Gerard terrified her, she wasn't about to back down

"We have all the evidence we need," Gerard said, attempting to intimidate her with his menacing tone," Unless you're willing to sacrifice the well being of others for a delinquent."

"I know Isaac Lahey," she said angrily," He would never kill his father regardless of what he's done."

"You _knew_ Isaac Lahey," Gerard corrected," He isn't the little brother of your high school sweetheart anymore. He's a cold blooded killer."

"Don't you try and drag my personal life into this," she said with a scoff," Even if I'd never talked to Isaac a day in my life I'd tell you that killing a sixteen year old boy is wrong!"

"I'm not interested in whether they locked up a sixteen year old kid. I'm interested in the monster that sixteen year old is going to become when the moon hits its peak tonight," he countered and then added with a glint in his eyes," The monster Derek Hale created."

She narrowed her eyes and put her palms down on the table," Are you so threatened by me that your only defense is hidden insults?"

"Can we all just calm down?" Chris asked, attempting to keep the peace as Ev and Gerard stared down from across the table.

"I'm merely questioning where your loyalties lie, my dear. My son may not be bothered by your choice in company, but I for one have a bit of a problem with it."

"Gerard," Victoria said, clicking in on her heels," Evangeline's loyalties lie with us. I was as skeptical as you are at first, but she's proven herself extremely useful. She is in our chain of command and I wouldn't have put her there if I had any speck of doubt. If she says we shouldn't go after the Lahey boy than we don't go after the Lahey boy."

Ev gaped at the older woman as she put a comforting, motherly arm around her shoulder," After all, let's not forget who really runs this operation."

Gerard held a fury in his eyes, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone," If you feel it's necessary, Victoria."

"Come, Evangeline," Victoria said with a gentle smile, leading her away," I have something to discuss with you."

She led her to the kitchen and began staring at her with a small smile, waiting for her to speak the first words.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she finally asked.

"Because you never had a mother," she said simply," Allison's not much for hunting so I like to think we share a certain bond."

She squinted at her," But Derek…"

"As long as he doesn't interfere with your mission than who am I to pass judgment," she said with a shrug and offered her another uncharacteristically kind smile," Your defiance is much like your mother's."

Her gaze softened and she whispered," You knew my mother too."

Victoria tapped her nose," Of course and she was every bit as pretty as you are."

Ev brushed her hand away," Do you know why she-"

"Was brutally ripped to pieces," she finished for her and Ev recoiled back," No, we have no idea why. No one does."

"That doesn't make any sense," Ev said, leaning close," There must have been something you were tracking in the area or-"

"Ev I believe you should let this go," Victoria said gently, but with a firm tone that said it wasn't a suggestion," It was a senseless act of werewolf violence."

"So you're telling me a werewolf went after my mother in her own home and she didn't fight back," Ev said in disbelief," You keep saying she was like me so that means she was trained and she was smart and she would have gotten away."

"Maybe it's best to leave your mother at peace," Victoria said and looked over Ev's shoulder before leaning in close," If I were you I'd go check on that Lahey boy. Gerard likes to have…back up plans."

"Why are you helping me?" Ev whispered back, narrowing her eyes.

She pulled back and gave her a wink before sauntering off without answering her. Ev turned to see a man in a policeman's uniform holding a box marked with the fatal mark of wolfs bane. Allison rounded a corner and she saw it as well. They exchanged a knowing look before the man sauntered off.

"Call Stiles," she mouthed at Allison and the girl gave her an imperceptible nod before both of them turned on their heels and escaped the house.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev pulled up to the back of the police station just as Isaac was being led out by Derek and Stiles. She hopped out and ran to him, throwing her arms around him and he welcomed her embrace.

"Oh God Isaac I'm so sorry," she whispered, hoping her embrace would take away all the pain. She wasn't even sure what she was apologizing for. His father, his brother, leaving him, him being a werewolf, it all blurred into one giant piece of sorrow for him.

He simply held her tighter," I'm okay, Ev."

She reluctantly let him go and looked to Derek," Where is he going?"

"He's a part of my pack now," he said, almost dismissively," He'll stay with me."

"Oh that's fun," Stiles remarked.

"Why can't he stay with me?" Ev asked, raising a brow.

"Because he's also a fugitive," Derek added and she saw that flash of emotion in his eyes that always happened when something was pertaining to her," If they find out he's with you-"

"They'll charge you," Isaac finished," I don't want that. I'll be fine."

"What about school?" she asked, knowing it was completely irrelevant," And clothes and food and-"

"Ev," Isaac said abruptly and gripped her shoulders, staring into her eyes," I'll be fine."

She slumped in defeat," If you need me I'm one call away. Okay?"

He gave her a small, reassuring smile," Okay."

She turned to Derek," Get out of here. They'll notice he escaped soon or some more hunters might come."

He looked like he wanted to say something else to her, but he just led Isaac away. She stood next to Stiles as she watched them go.

"Why are you still with him?" Stiles asked, a twinge of disgust in his voice.

She sighed," It's complicated."

"Why are you getting on Scott's ass about being with Allison when you two do the same thing?"

She looked at him in surprise. He'd never said anything like that to her.

"I'm sorry I can't hold it back anymore," he said, running his hand over his head," He's just not right for you. He's gonna get you killed or worse."

"What's worse than dying Stiles?" she asked, searching his eyes.

"What if he turns you into a werewolf?"

"He wouldn't ever take that choice from me," she said with firm tone," He knows I don't want that."

"Because of what happened to your mother?"

She frowned. She'd never told him about that.

He sighed," When I was researching animal attacks in Beacon Hills your mom's was the strangest."

"It's not just because of her," she whispered," Don't get me wrong I love Scott and that hasn't changed because of what he is and Derek…I'm not afraid of him, but I've seen the ugly side of this. I've seen what they can do to people like you and me and sometimes…they don't even mean it. I don't ever want to lose control like that, Stiles..ever. So if being with Derek means I have to become a wolf I won't do it. I can't."

"Don't you think you deserve more than all this?" he asked, gesturing wildly with his hands," You deserve a normal life. Derek can never give you that. You'll always be in danger."

"Maybe I don't want a normal life, Stiles," she challenged," Not everyone's cut out for it."

"Are you telling me you don't want kids?" he asked with a scoff," You're the most maternal girl I've ever met. Motherly instincts are more natural to you than breathing."

"What does that have to do with anything, Stiles?" she asked, growing frustrated.

"You honestly think a guy like Derek wants a family?"

The words made her freeze. She'd thought about it. From the minute he'd said I love you and she'd realized this was going to be a very long term thing she'd thought about it. She wasn't in any rush to have a family, if fact, she wanted to hold off as long as possible. However, Stiles was right. She wanted kids one day and maybe Derek wasn't the guy to do that with.

"Stiles I'm twenty two years old," she said with an eye roll," I've got more than enough time to figure this out and even more importantly I'm six years older than you. I think I can handle myself."

"I know you can," he said and then with his signature sad eyes added," I just don't want you to have to."

She sighed in defeat and gave him a hug," You're so sweet."

"Than why won't you listen to me?" he asked brokenly.

She shrugged in defeat as she pulled away," Because I love him. I know it's difficult to understand, but I do and he loves me. We're not perfect, but we're not quitting on each other. Hell, I don't even know if we can."

"Ev, I swear if he's ever the cause of you getting hurt I'll…" he trailed off, his eyes going dark with something she'd never seen.

She gently took his face in her hands," It'll never happen. Don't you trust me?"

"With every fiber of my being," he replied, "Just not him."

Searching his expression, she realized there was nothing else she could do," Go home Stiles."

He gave her one last hug and reluctantly retreated to his jeep.

Going back to her car, she climbed in and braced her hands on the steering wheel. Her thoughts should have been preoccupied with going home, but there was another place she needed to see for herself.

**TEEN WOLF**

The Lahey house was just like she remembered it, minus the police tape at the front door. Derek had been here earlier with Scott and the house was empty now.

_"Why'd you tell me to come here?" Ev asked with a giggle as Camden pulled her though his front door and pressed his finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet._

_ "I wanna show you something," he whispered and led her towards the staircase._

The memory was so vivid it hurt. She made her way up the stairs, one by one.

_She stumbled over the steps in the pitch darkness of the Lahey house._

_ "My Dad's out of town for the night, but Isaac's asleep," he said, helping her up the steps. They rounded a corner and they were extra quiet past Isaac's door. _

She paused to stare at the door and then kept going and came to the very room she hadn't seen since his wake. Slowly, she put her hand on the knob, twisted, and pushed the door open before she could think better of it.

_Camden pulled her inside his room with a smile and quietly closed the door._

_ "Alright now what was this about?" Ev asked, raising a brow._

_ Suddenly, Camden's expression became very serious and he sat on the bed and patted the space next to him._

_ "Is everything okay?" she asked, gently stroking the back of his neck where the ends of his hair were because that always soothed him._

_ He took a deep breath and put his piercing green eyes on hers," I love you."_

_ "I know," she said with a confused frown," And I love you too."_

_ "Ev I just need you to not say anything until I'm done with what I'm about to say. Can you do that?" he asked and she nodded slowly._

_ "I love you and I'm going away soon into the army. I wish I could take you with me, but I can't. If all goes well and I complete my training then I might be sent to a war zone. I don't know when you'll see me or when I'll even be able to visit, but I promise we'll keep in touch and-"_

_ "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked with wide eyes._

_ "No," he said quickly ,took his hands in hers, and chuckled lightly," The opposite almost…I love you so much and I know this is crazy because we're so young but when I picture my future I feel like I don't have one unless you're in it. You stole my heart and I don't ever want it back. I know I'm a hothead and I get in fights and I might not ever be good enough for you, but I want all the time possible to make myself better so that one day I can be even a little close to being what you deserve. This all might sound like a pointless ramble to you but I guess what I'm trying to get at is…"_

_ He got down on one knee in front of her and she became paralyzed. All thought left her mind._

_ He took a deep gulp and as she looked down at him, she realized she was witnessing the first time she'd ever seen Camden Lahey nervous._

_ With wide eyes and a soft yet firm grip of his hands on hers he asked," Will you marry me?"_

She sat on the bed now and tears openly flowed through her eyes. The room was exactly the same. If it didn't mean so much to her she might have found it creepy, but no it was all they'd had left of him. Even his swimming trophies were in the same order by size like he'd liked them.

She snorted a laugh as she remembered her response.

_"What the fuck Cam I'm sixteen!"_

_ "Not now," he said, with an eye roll and a kiss on her lips," You don't even have to give me an answer. I just want to know that when I come home…I'll be coming home to you."_

_ Gently, she cupped the side of his face," I'm not going anywhere."_

She got up from the bed and wiped her eyes. Careful not to look back so she'd stop crying, she left the room and gently closed the door behind her. She made her way down the stairs and just as she was about to leave she noticed the basement door was skew.

Her feet carried her to it as she made her way down the steps. The cold, unfinished basement was menacing in the dark with its concrete walls. In the corner she noticed and ice box. She noticed the lid of it was dented and askew as she got closer.

"Oh my God," she whispered, covering her mouth in horror as she stared at the scratch mark on the lid. It didn't take her long for her to know what had happened in their…what Isaac's father had did to him.

As a sob escaped her throat and tears began spilling over again she realized the worst part was she wasn't there to protect him from it. She claimed to have loved Cam, and a part of her always would, but she abandoned his family…his little brother. Now he was going to live a life of always being on the run, always watching over his shoulder and a part of her felt a guilt that couldn't be lifted.

"It's not your fault."

"Why, Derek?" she asked without turning to look at him," Why him? Out of everyone…it had to be Isaac."

"Ev," he said gently," Look at what his father did to him. Do you honestly think he would have gotten out any other way?"

"Yes," she whispered, wiping tears from her eyes and turning to him," I was getting him out here. I was going to."

"You can't save everyone, Ev," he said gently and cupped the side of her face.

She wanted to be angry at him. She needed to be angry at him, but that one simple touch made it leave her mind as she leaned into him. He wrapped her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest as he held her.

"I have to try," she said finally.

All he could do is kiss the top of her head and pull her closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Working when she was mad wasn't anything Ev liked to do. Working when she was mad at Derek was an all out hassle.

She was sitting at the reception desk, going over some financials. Her Dad was in the back, feeding the animals while she stewed in anger and business expenses.

She thought back to the reason she was so annoyed with everything and herself today.

_"You can't just go around turning teenagers into werewolves," Ev yelled, pacing after Derek as he walked away from her in the abandoned train station in the early morning. Isaac was off doing God knows what and she was pissed at him for letting him go alone which brought up this topic._

_ "If they're willing I can," he said over his shoulder._

_ "Damn it, Derek," she said in frustration. She was dressed for work in heels and a dress, not the attire to run after him._

_ "You said you want this town protected," he said, finally stopping and turning to her," Well that's what I'm doing."_

_ "Do you not remember being a teenagers?" she asked with a loud groan," The hormones and the mood swings and the impulsive shit. You want to add onto that by making all those emotions even more intense. Hell, girls already flip their shit once a month why make it happen twice?"_

_ "Teenagers are the ones that have the best shot at surviving the bite," he explained._

_ "I don't care," she said, exasperated," Peter had the same damn idea you do."_

_ "He turned Scott without his permission," he pointed out," They know the risk and they know what they want."_

_ "No they don't know what they want, Derek," she said angrily," They're young and hearing how bad something can be is a hell of a lot different than actually experiencing it."_

_ He had no answer to that._

_ "Well," she said, crossing her arms._

_ "Alright I'll think about it," he said, crossing his arms._

_ "That's not good enough," she said, mimicking his stance._

_ He looked her up and down and she knew exactly what he was thinking in that moment._

_ "Oh no," she said, backing away from his as he got closer," That's not gonna work this time wolf man."_

_ "What's not gonna work?" he asked innocently, grabbing her hand and pulling her flush against him, his hands on her hips._

_ "You know exactly what I'm talking about," she said, narrowing her eyes as he stared down at her with a slightly amused expression," You think you can just pull me into your muscley arms and look at me like that and I'll forget about what we were arguing about. Well no. Not this time."_

_ "Ev," he said with a smirk," I'm not doing anything."_

_ "Like hell you aren't," she said with a scoff, her voice trailing off as one of his hands traveled down her side and to her ass where he gave it a light squeeze," See that's what I'm talking about."_

_ "What?" he asked, still keeping the charade and pulled her groin against his, letting her feel how hard he was._

_ "You know exactly…" she trailed off when he rolled his hips into hers," You can't just expect me to stand down whenever you touch me because it doesn't work like that. I have self control."_

_ "Is that so?" he asked, his hand going underneath her dress and traveling up her bare thigh. With a dangerous smirk, he tilted her head back and attached his lips to her arched neck. _

_ "Yeah," she replied breathily, tangling her hands in his hair," Yeah so if you think this is gonna make me forget about…"_

_ Somehow his hands had made their way to her panties and he slowly pulled them down._

_ "If it's not working than why are you so wet," he whispered in her ear and her underwear dropped to the floor," I can smell how much you want it."_

_He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her furiously. Her back hit the cold metal side of the train cab. _

"_I'm still mad at you," she said against his lips._

"_Angry sex than," he said with a smirk._

"_Don't patronize me," she said and reached between them to undo his pants. She unzipped him and pushed them down along with his boxers. His member sprung free and he growled in the back of his throat. _

_He shoved up the bottom of her dress and with no warning he thrust into her. She cried out in relief as he growled, pulled out and thrust back. She trembled in his arms and buried her face in his neck. _

"_You like that?" he asked, nipping at her ear as he gave short, powerful thrust._

_She nodded feverishly as he pulled her back and stared into her eyes. His piercing green gaze making sure she kept her eyes on him. He loved watching her come undone for him. There was nothing better._

_A whimper escaped her lips," Derek."_

_ He pressed his lips to hers in a frenzy as he held her tight and…_

"Ev is everything alright?"

She turned to see her father staring at her from the threshold of the examination room," Yeah, why?"

"I was calling you," he said with a chuckle," You didn't answer."

"Sorry just a lot on my mind," she said with a small smile," I'm okay. Really."

He gave her a satisfied nod and went back to what he was doing.

When he was out of sight she softly rubbed her thighs together to relive the tension from the memory of the morning.

Camden was her first and after he died there were one or two casual encounters but Derek…he was something else. It both annoyed and made her heart race in the way he could have her ready for him with just one look. She briefly wondered if it was a werewolf thing.

Usually, he was gentle with her as if she might break at his touch, but every once in awhile he'd let loose. And when Derek Hale let loose, he really let loose. The wolf came out of its cage and devoured her with great pleasure. He'd dominate her with expertise and explore her body better than she did until she begged for him to take her.

He did things to her that sent her reeling over the edge, calling his name and digging her nails into his back while he whispered a mix between sweet nothings and the dirtiest words she'd ever heard. She never knew with him. Sometimes it was slow and sweet in her bed where they curled up in each other after and fell asleep or up against a train in a half dressed and crazed mess. Either way he'd never disappointed her. When it came to her, he was a firm believer in lady's first and she _always _came first.

"Definitely a werewolf thing," she mumbled out loud because there was no way his sexual perfection was anything natural.

There was one downside to it though. He abused his power. Whenever he didn't want her to worry or avoid a topic, he took her to bed. And every damn time she fell for it. It was only after she came down from her high and could move her legs again that she realized he'd done it again.

The door chimed and in walked Ev and Stiles. She gave them both a smile, truly happy to see them. When they didn't return her happy expression, that's when she knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Derek turned someone else," Scott said slowly and then added with even more hesitation," A girl."

She clutched the pen in her hand so tight that she felt the plastic might break.

When she stared at them instead of answering, Stiles said," Ev…are you…okay?"

"Yes," she said, taking a thick gulp.

"You don't look okay," Stiles said and she shot him a look," I mean yeah you look fine. Perfect in fact. Just beautiful."

"Stiles stop," Scott said, elbowing him.

"How do you know he turned her?" she asked with no emotion.

"Well yesterday she had an epileptic seizure. Today she looks like a supermodel and drove off in Derek's Camaro after school," Stiles said matter of factly.

Scott elbowed him again and turned back to Ev," I thought you were talking to him."

She took a deep, angry breath, "The problem with him is I can talk all I want, but it never necessarily means it'll get though his thick skull although he keeps this up a bullet just might."

They stared at her.

"I'm not the one who's going to shoot him," she said and then added under her breath," At least not yet."

"So who will?" Scott asked.

"Hunters," she said gravely, "He's getting out of control. If he keeps on than…they could have a reason to go after him."

"What are they going to do to him?" Stiles asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing," she said with a determined look, "I'm not letting them touch him or any of you."

**TEEN WOLF**

After a long day at work and a neutered Rottweiler later, Ev collapsed on her bed with a groan. Normally it would have been a groan of appreciation at the relief of finally being able to lie down, but today it was a groan of frustration, anger, and under the surface worry.

She knew what happened to alphas who couldn't control their pack. Hell, Chris and Victoria had told her in vivid detail and as angry as she was at him right now, she couldn't let that happen to him even though he was being careless and she knew why. He felt the need to protect her and a pack made him stronger, what he didn't realize was she didn't need protecting.

There was also the matter of who he was choosing for his pack. He'd already taken Isaac and she hadn't heard from him in days and according to the boys he'd changed that girl. Just thinking about Stiles' description of her made her angry. That was two down and she knew that three was usually what packs started with.

And to top it off there was a new monster in town. One that had probably killed Isaac's father. And if Allison and Scott's panicked description of it was even a bit accurate, she should be very afraid. She was still working out how to inform Chris about this new threat without divulging how she knew. If he found out it had been Allison who saw it and Scott who saved her from it…she wasn't sure what he'd to the love struck teenager.

With a sigh, she sat back up and kicked off her heels. She unzipped the back of her dress and stood up, letting it drop to the floor. She pulled a robe around her and stopped. She looked over to her window to see the curtains were open. As an act of anger, she closed them shut. She didn't want to see Derek tonight.

She sat on the window seat and realized she didn't want to see anyone.

Her phone began to ring and she pulled it out of her robe pocket.

Smiling, she answered," How do you always know when I need you?"

"It's a superpower," Mary Ann said on the other line," What's wrong?"

She let out a dark chuckle," I don't' even know where to begin."

"Does it have anything to do with this boyfriend of yours?"

"Some of it," she said, not entirely lying.

"You know what I always say. Hump 'em and dump 'em," she said and then added," but then again you don't exactly have that many notches on your bed post."

"He's not like that," she said with a sigh, rubbing her forehead," I love him and I feel like I can help him."

"You mean fix him," she said as if correcting her.

"He doesn't need to be fixed," she said with a sigh," He just…he needs me."

"But do you need him?" she asked.

A knock sounded at her window and through the thin curtains she could see Derek. In that one moment, she knew she couldn't keep him out even if she truly wanted to.

"I'll have to call you back."

"A little abrupt but okay," she said, confused," Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said, pulling back the curtains and opening the window. She ended the call as he climbed in.

He took one look at her expression," You know about my new beta."

"No shit," she said, crossing her arms over her slightly exposed chest," I asked you not to, Derek."

"And I never said I wouldn't," he argued.

She scoffed," Should I just stop asking you to stop doing things that'll put you in danger because obviously you missed that period of brain development that listens when someone talks to you."

"I listened to you, Ev," he said with a sigh," And I think you're wrong. I need a pack. An alpha is nothing but a stronger omega without a pack."

"I don't care," she said angrily," You're being reckless and stupid and that's what gets your kind killed by my…"

She trialed off, realizing what she was about to say.

"No say it," Derek challenged," That's what get my kind killed by your kind."

"Don't try and make this about me," she warned.

"Why not?" he asked," I'm trying to protect you, but at night you go around looking for things that could kill you."

"I do that so they don't kill someone else," she defended," Omegas come into this town looking for the new alpha and…"

"Like that one from the other night," he said and she couldn't believe he'd thrown that back in her face," That omega didn't kill anyone, but Gerard sure as hell has. He doesn't follow the code."

"There is no code anymore, Derek," she screamed at him," It's gone. There are no rules. There are no limits. This isn't a game anymore. This is war."

"And you're nothing but a soldier," he yelled, matching her tone," If you think you have any step ahead of Argent you're wrong."

"No you're wrong," she said, stepping up to him," I'm not a soldier. I'm a leader, Derek. I have a hand in deciding what happens. I control the people that could put an arrow in your heart. I'm responsible for the protection of the people of this town. I made that oath and I intend to follow it."

"No matter the cost?"

She didn't hesitate to answer," I love you, but I'm going to do everything in my power to protect the people I care about and if you threaten or hurt one of them in this crazy quest for power or strength or whatever the hell you're doing…I'll…I don't know what I'll do, but I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone."

He stared her down," You are the only person I care about and I'll do everything in my power to protect you and I'll keep doing what I have to do even if you don't like it."

"So that's it," she whispered," You're gonna keep turning teenagers even though I don't like it."

"Yes."

She scoffed," Good luck with that. And by the way a teenage girl is not your best recruit."

He quirked a brow, "You're not jealous, are you?"

She snorted a laugh," Not even a little."

"Than why did your heartbeat just falter," he said with a smirk.

"It didn't," she said, matching his expression. She knew how to keep her heartbeat steady even when she was lying. She'd been trained to and it was one of the many skills she picked up faster than most.

His smirk faded," I know you're lying, Ev. I just can't pick it up. Did Argent teach you that trick?"

"I told you," she said with a stone expression," I can take care of myself."

"Against an alpha," he said, his eyes glowing red," What happens if you don't have a gun or arrows or a knife? What then?"

She pulled a knife from a carefully concealed holster on her thigh," I always have something."

His eyes faded back to green as he stared at the deadly weapon in her hand," You never would have done this if it weren't for me. You'd be safe. You wouldn't be caught up in this."

"My mother was murdered by a werewolf, Derek," she said sadly," I've been caught up in this for longer than you think."

"Ev, we're on opposite sides of a battle," he said, his eyes intense," I can't lose you to this fight."

"I'm sorry, Derek," she whispered," but I can't back down. Not now."

"We're not quitting on each other," he said as if he were ordering her," We promised each other we wouldn't."

"Maybe that wasn't right to promise."

He stared at her and she looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

"Don't do this," he pleaded.

"I think you should go, Derek," she said and he reached out to touch her but she stepped away and turned her back to him so he wouldn't see her tears.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," he said and when she turned back around only seconds later he was gone.

**TEEN WOLF**

The next morning was painful. She had her day off for the week and when she opened her eyes that moment before everything hits you faded quicker than usual. Slowly, she sat up without a warm body holding her close. Normally, Derek would groan and tell her to go back to sleep, but not today. Today she felt cold and alone, but she quickly pushed all those thoughts from her mind.

She was sitting in the reception section of the local auto shop getting her car routinely checked. With a sigh, she raked her hands through her hair and checked her phone to see no new messages or phone calls. She scrolled through and found herself hovering over Derek's number. The door leading into the garage opened.

"Your car's all good," a mechanic said and she didn't look up as she rifled through her purse to get her bank card.

"That's great," she said, frantically looking through her belongings and her bag dropped as she stood up, many things tumbling out. She dropped down to her knees with a sigh and began shoving things back in.

"Let me help you," the mechanic said and she still didn't look to see his face. He began helping her put things back in.

"Thank you so much," she said," I promise this isn't a usual thing I'm just a little out of it today."

"Condom," he said and she looked up with wide eyes to see he was holding one in his hand awkwardly," It fell out of your purse."

She blushed furiously and took it from him, shoving it inside her bag as the last item. He stood up and held out his hand. With a grateful smile, she took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Ev," he said, studying her face as he dropped her hand.

"Yes," she said, confused.

"It's Tucker," he said with a lopsided grin," We went to high school together. Biology. Junior year. You were top of the class while I barely made it."

It took her a few seconds to register who he was," Oh yeah Tucker."

As was her friendly nature she pulled him for a hug," It's been so long. How are you?"

"Good," he said as she pulled away," Just been in Beacon Hills working. I heard you went to New York for college though. What brings you back?"

"I work with my Dad at his vet office," she explained and an awkward silence fell over them.

"I was sorry hear to about Cam," he said and she gave him a grateful smile.

"I didn't even know you two knew each other," she said.

"We weren't all that close," he replied.

"Oh," she said, tilting her head.

Another awkward silence.

"Oh yeah let me pay the bill," she said, going for her wallet.

"It's on the house," he said.

"Oh no I couldn't-"

"It was nothing major," he said with a sheepish shrug," Your car's in good shape."

"There has to be some way I could pay you," she said, not accepting no for an answer.

"Shouldn't have to charge a pretty face," he said and the blush that was leaving came straight back," Although maybe you'd let me take you out sometime so we could catch up."

Immediately, her mind flashed to Derek. Tucker was handsome and nice, but he wasn't him.

"I'm still kind of settling in," she said which wasn't a complete lie," Maybe I could give you a call when I'm settled and we can catch up."

He gave her a small smile, "I'd like that."

She gave him a curt nod, "See you around."

"Looking forward to it," he said and she walked off, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

The truth was she was never going to call him and in fact, she'd have to find a new mechanic. Derek owned her heart and no matter what happened between them that would probably always be true. She didn't know where they stood, but she knew she had to find a way to compromise with him…after she stopped being pissed at him.

It was night by the time she made her way outside to her car. Her phone pinged in a text message and she pulled it out of her purse and saw Stiles number.

_"Scott needs help. Found another potential beta. Ice Rink."_

"Damn it, Derek," she said under her breath and ran to her car.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev barely had her keys out of the engine before she jumped out of her car and ran into the building. She noted the doors said the place was long past closing time. The door handle was askew as if it had been pulled open.

She crept inside and cursed herself for wearing her heeled boots as they clicked on the concrete floor. When she heard growling she started running, stealth be gone, and stopped at the edge of the ice rink to see Derek throwing Scott to the ground.

"Stop," she called out and ran to them. She shoved past Isaac and a blonde girl who were picking themselves off the ground. She skid on the ice and into Derek as he pressed his foot into Scott's throat.

"Let him go," she said, shoving at him and he growled and shoved her away. She fell to the ground with a yelp and immediately he stopped. He turned to her with regret in his eyes as his eyes faded from red to green.

"Ev," he said as she stood back up and she ran past him, dropping to her knees beside Scott. He was badly beat with slash marks on his side.

He was coughing, clutching his throat where Derek had stepped on it.

She helped him sit up and she finally noticed the kid on the Zamboni as Scott looked up at him.

"Don't. You don't wanna be like them," Scott pleaded.

He lifted his shirt to reveal a bite mark on his side," You're right. I wanna be like you."

Ev didn't dare look at Derek as the new beta hopped down from the machine and went towards the rest of his pack.

"Ev-" Derek started to say.

"Don't," she said, looking up at him with fiery eyes," Go with your pack, Derek. They're obviously more important."

"I'm doing this for you."

"You did this for me," she said, gesturing to Scott's bloodied side, "You went after one of the very people I'm trying to protect for me! Don't lie to yourself, Derek. You're doing this for you and if you ever hurt Scott again I'll treat you like a hunter should treat a werewolf."

Hurt flashed in his eyes before it quickly faded and with only a moment's more hesitation he left.

"I'm not healing," Scott said, reverting back to his human form.

"That's because it's from an alpha," she said, pulling him up as he gripped his side," It takes longer to heal. We have to take you to my Dad."

She threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled him along.

"Ev, I'm sorry about Derek," he grunted.

"Don't be," she said, nothing but determination in her eyes as she supported most of his weight with ease.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Dad," she called out into the office, supporting a still injured Scott into the vet's office.

She nearly dropped him when she saw Bennett's body, his slashed chest exposed, lying on the examination table.

"Evangeline you weren't supposed to-" her father said, rounding a corner.

"Help him," she said, handing Scott over to her father and going over to Bennett.

All her other senses dulled as she looked over his dead body. She'd seen a dead body before. Peter Hale's had been much more gruesome, but the fact that it was Bennett, made it much worse.

She'd drowned out what they were saying until she heard Scott ask," Okay, how do you know all this? Actually, how do you know anything?"

"How do you know all this, Dad?" she asked her father," I never got an answer either."

"It's a longer story. What I can tell you, is that I know about your kind. Your kind? I can help. This. This is something different," he said, gesturing to Bennett's body.

"Something tore into his chest," she whispered, looking at the claw marks. She could tell they weren't left by a werewolf. This was something entirely different.

"Well, do you know what did it?" Scott asked.

"No. But the Argents will. And this is the crucial part, they'll have a record or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations, of all the things that they've discovered," her father explained.

"All the things? How many different things are there?"

"It's called a bestiary," she said aloud," I've heard them talking about it."

"Have you seen it?" Deaton asked.

"No," she said with a sigh.

"You need to hide," her father said to Scott as the slams of car doors were hear and Scott was out of sight in no time. He turned to Ev," You should leave."

"No," she said sternly," I want to know why I wasn't informed of this as soon as they knew. They're keeping from secrets from me and I don't like it."

"Ev maybe-"

"Dad this is my friend," she said and for a moment her calm facade crumbled," I want to know why and then I want to know how to take it down."

The door chimed and she let the façade slip back into place. She wasn't going to allow Gerard the satisfaction of seeing her upset.

"I'm starting to think we need to buy a more prominent closed sign," her father said as Gerard, Chris, and a few more hunters entered the examination room.

"Hello, Alan. It's been a while. The last I heard, you had retired," Gerard said with a mocking inquiry.

"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct," he replied.

"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours," Chris said, taking a defensive position.

"A close friend of your daughter might I add," Gerard and she stared him down.

"So why wasn't I informed when his body was found?" she asked, showing no traces of emotion.

"We thought because of the more personal nature it might be too much for you to handle," he replied and she gave no reaction to his blatant insult.

"The only thing I can't handle is when I don't know what's going on within our ranks," she said, bracing her hands on the table but careful not to touch his body," Bennett was a friend, but now he's a victim and we need to figure out what did this. Plain and simple. It's a tragic loss but if you're questioning my ability to cope…don't."

Gerard chuckled and looked back to her father," So much of Juliana in her."

He ignored the comment," I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his finger tips. So don't assume I will be swayed by your philosophy just because I'll answer a few questions."

"He was only twenty four," Chris said.

"Killers come in all ages," her father countered, making her uneasy. So this is what he thought about the hunters and what she did.

"All ages, sizes, shapes. It's the last one that concerns us," Gerard said, steering the conversation as he and her father squared off in a silent battle of wills.

"How about you tell us what you found?" Chris asked, defusing some of the attention.

Gently, he rolled Bennet's body to the side and pointed to a small, precise cut at the base of his neck," See this cut? Precise. Almost surgical. This isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose."

"Spine related," Ev said aloud.

"Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin, potent enough to disable all motor functions," he put his body back in its original position and gestured to the gashes in his chest," These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side."

"Five for each finger," Chris observed.

"Claw," Gerard corrected, a disgust in his tone.

"As you can see, it dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease," he said, making the gesture with his hand. Ev cringed inwardly, picturing Bennett's horrible last moments.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chris asked.

"No," her father replied wearily.

"Any ideas?" she asked him.

"No," he said, sending her a comforting gaze and then turned back to the Argents," But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds."

"If you're saying we should be cautious we get it," Chris said, staring at Bennett's body.

"That's not what he's saying," Ev said, reading her father's mind," He's warning us to have a healthy fear of whatever this thing is."

"And why is that?" Gerard asked her with the same mocking tone.

She looked him in the eye," In nature, when a predator has a natural ability to create toxins that paralyze they're used so they can easily subdue their prey so they can eat them. Bennett wasn't eaten."

"So what does that mean?" Chris asked.

She didn't take her eyes of Gerard," It means whatever this thing is…it only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing might be the only thing it knows."

"So we kill it," Gerard said with a faint hint of amusement," After all it took one of our own."

"We'll be taking his body now," Chris said, gesturing to some of his men.

"What are you going to do with it?" Ev asked, careful to keep her voice steady.

"It's going back in the forest," Chris answered.

"Another victim fall prey to Beacon Hill's violent animals," Gerard added with a smirk," Tell me, Evangeline. How close were you to our late fallen comrade?"

She narrowed her eyes at him without answering.

Gerard chuckled, "Juliana used to give me that same look. Has Alan ever told you how remarkable your mother was? I see the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"Unless you can tell me right here and now what happened to her," she began, clutching the side of the table to keep from latching out," I don't want to hear anything else about her from you. Is that clear?"

"I respect that," he said with a nod," No one likes to speak ill of the dead."

"The sign says closed," her father said," I suggest you take the hint and get out of our office."

With a final look that suggested he knew more than they did, he turned and left. The feeling of unease and hatred left with him.

"Go to Scott," he father whispered once both Argents left the room," I'll make sure the body is properly taken care of."

She gave her father a tight hug," I'm so sorry I brought this back into your life."

"It's not your fault," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek," Now go. You need some sleep."

She gave him one last sad look before leaving and finding Scott already gone.

**TEEN WOLF**

The drive home was long and tedious. Thoughts swirled in her head making it impossible to form a decent coherent thought.

As usual, her bed beckoned her. It was barely nine when she opened her bedroom door and shut it behind her. She sat on the edge of the foot of her bed and pulled off her shoes.

"I thought I made sure that window was locked," she said, feeling the familiar presence behind her.

"You really think a window would keep me away from you," Derek answered and she felt the dip in the bed as Derek sat beside her. She didn't look at him, just stared straight ahead.

"No," she answered.

"I'm sorry," he said, regret in his voice.

"Sorry you beat and bloodied Scott for no reason or sorry I was there to see it? she whispered.

"I don't except you to understand-" he started.

"The alpha and omega dynamic," she said matter of factly, cutting in," A werewolf without a pack is an omega. Any wolf with a higher ranking beats them into submission until their will is broken. That's what you were doing to Scott."

"It's more complicated than that."

She scoffed, "No, it's not. You were hurting Scott! If I had shown up I'm not even sure what you would have done, Derek. This isn't you. Don't you see being alpha is changing you?"

"Don't treat me like this, Ev," he begged.

"You mean like an out of control alpha?" she asked without hesitation.

They sat in silence for a long time, neither of them able to say what was needed.

"You know I love you," he whispered.

"And you know I love you," she said quietly and took a deep shaky breath before adding," but that doesn't mean we're right for each other."

"Don't say that,' he begged," Please."

"It's not like I want this to end, Derek," she said, her voice cracking in emotion," but we're too different."

"Ev stop," he begged, grabbing her face and making her look at him," You can't quit on me."

"I don't want to," she said, tears spilling over even as he wiped them away," I'm supposed to be protecting people in general…and I'm protecting the people I care about most from…from you."

"Ev, you don't understand," he said, his hands shaking on her skin," I have to be strong. I have to be able to protect you."

"Not like this," she whispered," Not by hurting people, Derek. I can't do this. If this is how you plan on being an alpha I can't be with you anymore."

"You can't leave me," he repeated and smashed his lips to hers, holding her in place.

She tried to push him away, but he kept a tight grip on her. She shoved at him as he tilted her head to the side and sent hard, almost painful kisses down her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked, slowly giving in to him.

"Reminding you," he said simply and with one fluid motion, swung her so she was straddling him and pulled off her cardigan to expose the skin of her arms. He continued kissing her neck and she gave in like she always did.

She pulled off his leather jacket and threw it aside. She pulled off her shirt as he did the same. With more urgency than usual, she unbuckled his belt and leaned down to kiss him as she helped him out of them.

Derek began pulling her skirt up her legs so it was bunched at her mid thighs. His hand ended up on her heat, just a gentle touch, but she moaned into his mouth and grinded against him. He growled and stood up, her legs wrapped around him.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered as he kissed the edge of her bra.

"Yes, we should," he whispered, holding her with one hand and unbuckling her bra with the other.

"You can't be with me," she whispered as he yanked it off, her breast tumbling free.

"Try me," he challenged, his eyes glowing red as his eyes traveled from her chest to her face.

She kissed him and then he pulled away," You need to decide what you want. I'm going to help you do it."

Before she knew what was happening, he put her down and turned her so her back was to him. He bent her over the bed so she had to support herself on her hands and tore off her underwear. She heard the familiar sound of his pants dropping to the ground.

"I love you, Ev and I can't lose you," with that he thrust into her and it took all she and not to scream out," So I have to make sure you don't want to leave."

With his hand firmly on her hips, her pulled out and drove back in. She bit her lip as hard as she could. Her father wasn't home, but she wasn't a screamer either. Every part of her body was alive as Derek drilled into her. She fisted the covers in her hand and let out a long, deep moan. That wasn't enough for him. One of his hands traveled from her hip to her sensitive nub where he pressed down with a tender pressure.

Each thrust he made sent an intense wave of pleasure through her body. A mix between carnal, animalistic need and a primal lust drove them.

"I love you," he growled into her ear," So much. Don't leave me."

She tilted her head back and called his name. He buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm close," she whimpered and he sped up his actions.

"Let it go," he ordered and with his words she came screaming around him. He shot into her, his thrust becoming slower and lazier until he pulled out and collapsed next to her. They stared up at the ceiling, ragged breaths escaping their lips.

"Please don't leave me," he said again, turning to look at her.

"We should sleep," she said and he stood up and picked her up in his arms. In not time, they were under the covers, holding each other.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev's alarm went off and she reached over to turn it off. When she rolled to the other side, Derek was already out of bed, pulling on his shirt.

"I didn't want to wake you," he said," I have to go. Pack's waiting for me."

She sat up and held the covers to her chest as he rounded to her side of the bed. He leaned down to kiss her lips, but she turned away from him.

"Ev, don't tell me you're still mad," he said sadly.

"That didn't solve anything," she said without looking at him.

He grabbed her face gently," Ev, you're all I have left."

"Derek, don't make this harder than this has to be," she whispered, pulling away from him and he let her," This isn't going to work."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded, "We can't do this. I became a hunter so people that I love, Scott specifically, would be safe and you threatened that knowing how important he is to me. I don't know what's going on with you, but if this is the person you are now…I can't be with you."

His face went stone hard," Fine, Ev, but know that this isn't it for us."

"Yes, Derek," she said, her voice filled with pain," It is."

Without another word, he turned and went to the window. He looked back at her one last time, but she still wouldn't look at him.

"I love you," he said and she let him leave without saying it back.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, she got up and went over to the window, securing it shut and closing the curtains. She took a shower, got dressed and ready for work, all without showing any signs of emotion. She made her way downstairs and saw her father in the kitchen, making breakfast.

He turned when he heard her come in. He looked like he was about to say his usual good morning when he saw her face and his expression immediately changed," Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

That's when she broke down," We broke up."

A strangled sob left her lips and her father embraced her in a tight hug in no time.

"It's alright," he said, rubbing her back like he used to when she was a child," Everything's alright."

She wasn't so sure.

**TEEN WOLF**

Even after incisting she was okay, which was a lie, her father had made her stay home from work. It was a good thing too. She was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy. After her father has reluctantly left, she'd changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of pajamas, taken off all her makeup, and curled up on the couch with the remote and a tub of ice cream.

Any other day she'd be ashamed of her stereotypical break up behavior but now she didn't care. She knew she needed to do something to get her mind off of…him, but she was too damn depressed to.

The doorbell rang and with a sigh she got up and opened the door to see Scott and Stiles.

"Wow, Ev are you-" Stiles began, but she stopped him.

"I broke up with Derek and it's been a long morning," she said simply.

The two exchanged a look.

"Please don't fake being sympathetic about it. I know you two didn't like me with him," she said and stepped aside so they could come in.

"Okay we won't," Scott said sincerely," but we can still be worried about you. Are you alright?"

"I will be," she said with a sigh," Why aren't you two at school?"

"Because something happened last night," Stiles said," That thing that killed Isaac's father and that hunter got someone else last night...and I saw it."

"Oh my God are you okay?" she asked, all traces of self pity gone, "Where were you that you even saw it?"

"I was getting my jeep fixed at the auto shop," he said," and it went after this mechanic. Crushed him with my friggin car."

"The mechanic," she said with wide eyes," Did you know his name?"

"I think it was Tucker or something," he said with a shrug and her heart plummeted," Why?"

"I knew him," she whispered.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry," Scott said.

She shook her head," We weren't close. Did you see it?"

"Like I told Scott," Stiles said," It's not like a werewolf. I mean, its eyes were almost like, reptilian. But there was something about them."

"What?" she asked.

"It's eyes were familiar," he explained with difficulty," Like a friend in a mask."

"You think you know this thing?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know," Stiles said and she could tell he was scared.

She gently rubbed his arm," It's gonna be okay. We'll get it."

"We?" Scott questioned.

She gave him a look, but didn't answer.

"You two should get to school,' she said instead.

"We have a lacrosse game," Stiles said, trying to lighten the mood.

She gave him a small smile," I'll be there."

As they started walking out, Scott paused and turned in the doorway to look at her," You don't have to answer, but what happened between you and Derek?"

"Scott what he did to you last night…" she trailed off," I realized if I want to protect the people that need protecting, what I have-had- with him was going to keep from doing that. We're a hunter and a werewolf. It won't work."

She didn't realized what she'd said until Scott's expression changed," I didn't mean it like that, Scott. You and Allison are different."

"Yeah, you're right," he said, not sounding convinced and she gave him a small smile as he turned and left.

When she closed the door behind him she took a deep breath," Time to do this right."

**TEEN WOLF**

Derek easily blocked Erica's latest attack and threw her to the ground," Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?"

Before he knew what was happening Erica jumped up and wrapped herself around him, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. With ease, he threw her off and wiped his lips of her sickeningly sweet taste.

"That's the last time you do that," he ordered.

"Why? Because I'm a beta?" she asked, looking hurt.

"No, because I have someone," he said, hoping if he said it enough times it would come true," and I have someone else in mind for you."

"Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal," Isaac said, picking himself up.

"Come here," he ordered him and he did as he was told. He grabbed the beta's arm and squeezed until heard the crack. He fell to his knees with a pained scream, but Derek didn't let up" A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!"

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked, clutching his limp arm.

"I don't know. But they're planning something. And that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you," he said and faded off in thought.

"So we can protect ourselves against that girl from the ice rink too?" Erica asked with a mocking raise of her brow.

"She said she was a hunter," Boyd said, speaking up for the first time," but she helped Scott. Which side is she even on?"

Derek noticed Isaac was very quiet.

"She's on our side," Derek said with no hesitation.

"Is that why she threatened you?" Erica asked, a hint of a seductive tone.

"She was protecting Scott," Isaac said, defending her," She protects people who need it. That's who she is. Don't act like you know her."

"Oh great she's got you whipped too," she said, rolling her eyes," If she's a hunter than shouldn't we be staying clear of her? What happens if she attacks one of us? Are we just supposed to stand there and take it?"

"Let me make something very clear," Derek said, towering over the now timid girl," If you ever get in a fight with Ev you won't be able to defend yourself. She's one of the best. And if you hurt her in any way I will personally make sure that's rectified. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Erica whispered in fear.

"Good," he replied," Now start the drill again."

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev stood beside Chris, leaning over the table in the Argent's garage.

"So far we have three known victims," she said, pointing at the different spots on the map," Isaac's father. Bennett. And Tucker."

"All of them with no known connection," Chris said as she looked back up to him," Except how did you know that mechanic's name."

"I went to school with him," she said simply.

"I think I see a connection," he said.

She looked to him with a frown," You think this thing is going after people who know me. I hadn't seen Mr. Lahey in years. I'd just started talking to Bennett again. And Tucker wasn't even a friend. I just ran into him and he happened to recognize me."

"It's the best lead we've got," he said with a shrug," I need you to think. Is there anyone who'd want to hurt you like this?"

She shook her head," No."

"Do you this could have something to do with Derek?"he asked.

She shook her head again," If it is than they'd have to start going after other people."

He shot her a look.

"We're over," she said simply.

"Are you alright?" he asked awkwardly.

She gave him a look," I can do my job correctly now, Chris. Please don't pretend like you care."

"The well being of the people I work with is important to me, Ev," he said sincerely," Physically or otherwise."

She gave him a grateful look," Thank you, but trust me I'm fine. Better actually. No more distractions."

"Good to hear."

She didn't have to turn to know it was Gerard beside her.

"You shouldn't linger," she said without turning to him," We were just speculating about our newest threat."

"Including your former lover," he said, walking to the other side of the table to see their progress.

"He's not a threat," she said with ease," He's on the defensive right now. He won't make a move against us unless we make one against him."

"And are we planning this preemptive strike?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me that since you seem so inclined to forget to inform me when we're going to attack teenagers," she said with no hint of anger. If he was going to try to mess with her, than she was going to prove herself professional.

"Ah yes the Lahey boy," Gerard said," Still a fugitive."

She rolled her eyes," He's not even remotely a threat right now. We've got a killing machine running around Beacon Hills."

"Any theories on that?" he asked.

"None," Chris said, taking her by surprise. Looks like she did have someone on her side.

"Shame," Gerard said," Well I'm off."

"I thought we had work to do," Chris said, confused.

"I'm going to a lacrosse game with my granddaughter," he said with an almost taunting smile and disappeared.

"I don't like him around Allison," he said angrily.

"I'm going to the game," she offered," I could keep an eye on them."

"Thank you," he said with a nod," You should get going."

She stared to leave but he stopped her," Ev, don't let this job consume you. It's taken far too many down already. I actually like you. I'd hate for you to go down too."

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev searched the stands on the lacrosse field for familiar faces.

She checked her phone. The last text she'd gotten was from Allison telling her about the plan to get the bestiary from Gerard. She spotted them and Allison gave her a slight nod before Gerard could spot her and she saw Melissa McCall among the patrons. Relief flooded through her as she made her way over to her.

"Ev," she said with a smile and stood up to hug her," How are you?"

"Good," she said with a smile," I'm sorry I haven't talked to you lately."

"It's just fine," she said as she scoot over to make room for her," Your father tells me how hard you've been working."

She couldn't help but think how true that was and it was just at the vet's office.

Ev started actually paying attention to the game and cringed when a particularly large player knocked over one of their players," Is that one even in high school?"

"I swear I missed the days when he sat on the bench," Melissa said thoughtfully," but I'm lucky he never gets too beat up. He's a fast healer."

"They call that kid The Abomination."

The two women turned to see a young man with a camera pointed at the field.

"Well that's appropriate," Melissa said with a chuckle as the player who had been beat down was being carried off the field on a stretcher.

"Oh no I hope he's okay," Ev said out loud.

"I'd ask if he was yours but you look way too young to be a mom," the kid with the camera said.

"You'd be very correct," she said with a smile.

"That'd be me," Melissa said.

"I'm just a friend of some of the players," Ev explained," Are you a yearbook photographer?"

"No," he said," I just take pictures of anything that catches my eye."

He turned the camera towards them," Mind if I take your picture?"

"Oh I'm not sure," Melissa said with a nervous look.

"Oh come on," he said with a kind smile," You're both very beautiful."

"And they say your generation is going downhill," Melissa said with a laugh.

Both of them smiled at the camera and he took the shot.

Melissa turned back to the game, but Ev kept her eyes on the boy," You look familiar."

"Matt," he said, extending his hand.

"Ev," she said, taking it and giving it a short shake," I'm sorry it's just I could have sworn I've seen you before."

She glanced back at the field to see another player being knocked down. The crowd gave a collective noise of shared pain.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she saw it was Allison. She'd given Stiles the key to Gerard's office and he was going for the book.

Out of the corner of her eye, she turned to see Boyd getting up from the stands and going down to the field.

"Son of a bitch," she mumbled under her breath and turned back to Matt," I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"See you around," he said as she said goodbye to Melissa and ran down to where Boyd was. She stopped in front of him," If you lose control here you'll expose yourself to everyone. There's another hunter in the stands and if he sees you he will hunt you down."

"Than I won't lose control," he said and pushed past her.

She turned to the stands to look for Erica where she'd seen the blonde moments ago, but she was gone.

"Damn it," she said, growing frustrated and Gerard's gaze on her caught her eye. She stared him down for another few seconds before running in the direction of the school. She had to call Derek and tell him to control his pack.

**TEEN WOLF**

She started walking in the parking lot, trying to get some quiet so she could talk to Derek when she spotted Lydia crying in her car. She'd only talked to her a handful of times.

She looked from her phone to the obviously distressed girl and walked over to the car. She softly knocked on the window and she rolled it down, quickly wiping tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked kindly.

She looked like she wanted to tell her to go away, but she just shook her head as more tears fell.

"Lydia, is this about what happened to you?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, wiping her eyes.

"Why don't you come out here?" she asked and Lydia stepped out of the car," Tell me what's wrong."

"I think I'm…going crazy," she said through tears," I'm seeing things."

"What things?" she asked.

"Scary things," she said and she could tell she didn't want to elaborate.

"Give me your phone," she said gently and she obeyed," I'm putting my number in here. I know you can't exactly talk to anyone about this and I'm no psychiatrist but I can listen."

She handed the girl back her phone," Thank you. Stiles was supposed to come back but he never did."

Her eyes widened, "Lydia, how long ago was that?"

"About half an hour," she said and picked up on her worry," Do you think he's okay?"

"I don't know," she said, growing worried," I should go check on him."

"I'll be okay," Lydia said and she ran off.

**TEEN WOLF**

She'd already been to Gerard's office and called Stiles multiple times. It wasn't until she heard the distant ring of a phone when she passed the pool that she stopped and saw Derek and Stiles treading water through the glass.

She barged in," What the hell you two?"

"Ev run!" Derek called out and she heard a hiss behind her. She stood rigidly still.

"Shit," she mumbled and slowly moved her hand to her side where she had her knife set hidden. She pulled out the two set of daggers and turned just as the thing was about to lunge for her, tale extended. She swiped and the tip of its tale fell to the ground with a spurt of black blood.

It hissed in pain and she took the opportunity to run. She could hear it following after her.

"Ev get out of here!" Derek called.

"What the fuck do you think I'm trying to do?" she called, running for the door, but it leapt in front of her and she came to a stop. It began advancing towards her slowly and she backed away, matching its pace.

"What are you two doing in the pool?" she asked as quietly as she could.

"It won't come in the pool," Stiles called back," Watch out for its claws."

Slowly, she went for her cell phone, but the thing lunged and she shielded herself with her arm. It delivered a short cut to her wrist with its claw. With more urgency, she tried to text Allison, but she lost feeling in her fingers first and the phone dropped. She fell onto her back as the toxin took over her body.

"Ev!" Derek called as the creature lingered over her, hissing in her face.

She could only move her head so she turned her head towards Derek and they met eyes. She closed hers shut, expecting the fatal blow but when none was delivered she turned back to see the creature was gone. It was again pacing the length of the pool every so often it would pass her without so much as a glance.

She lay on her back, her head turned towards Stiles, holding up a paralyzed Derek.

"Are you okay?" Stiles called out.

"It's not hurting me," she said," I don't know why."

"It doesn't want you," Derek called out.

"Than what does it want?" she asked, turning her head as far as she could to look for it and seeing it try to step into the water, but it pulled back as if it had been burned.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"I don't think I can do this much longer," Stiles said.

"Don't even think about it," Derek said, reading his mind.

"Stiles if you drop him he'll drown," she said as the creature paced near her again and she cringed.

"Would you just trust me this once?" Stiles argued," I need to go for my phone."

"Stiles be quick," Ev ordered and he let Derek go and swam frantically for his phone. She hoped werewolves were better at holding their breath.

He managed to get his phone and called Scott, Derek still underwater," Scott! Scott! Damn it!"

"Did you get him?" she called.

"No, he hung up," he said in frustration and went for Derek, his phone going underwater with him and any chance of getting help with it. He pulled Derek back up and they both took a long breath of air.

"Tell me you got him," Derek said, coughing up water.

"He hung up before I could tell him," Stiles said and Ev sighed in frustration.

"I still can't move," she called out and they waited, hoping either her or Derek would regain their feeling.

The creature came back over to her and hovered above her. She held her breath.

"What are you?" she whispered and she could have sworn for a second it's eyes changed.

"I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold on to," she heard Stiles say and water thrashed as he went for the pool ladder. She couldn't see him, but before she knew it they were being pulled out of the pool and Derek was thrown near her.

She looked to see Scott on the diving board about to square off with the creature and he let out a long roar at it and they started fighting. She couldn't see most of it until the creature leapt up and propelled itself though the glass ceiling, shattering it as it escaped.

"Are you okay?" Scott said, standing over her.

"It's starting to wear off but I still can't move my legs," she said, sitting up and he bent down and pulled her up, holding her by her arm over his shoulder.

"I've got her," Derek said," The toxin wore off."

He picked her up in his arms and she glared at him as they walked out of the pool room.

"What?" Derek asked innocently.

"Scott could've carried me," she said without looking at him.

"You can't move," he said and then added with a small smirk," and I wanted to."

"That's why I'm glaring at you," she mumbled.

He chuckled as they made their way outside.

"You can put me down now," she said without looking at him.

With a sigh, he set her on her feet. She swayed a bit and he instantly had his arm around her waist.

"I got it," she said, pushing him away and standing on her own feet. She began walking away from him, but he grabbed her gently by the arm.

"Let me go, Derek," she said, pulling her arm away," Go find your pack."

She walked away to Scott and Stiles who had set up a laptop.

"I got the bestiary," Scott said and plugged the USB in. A document was pulled up and she sighed, seeing it was in Latin.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked.

"It's Latin," Ev answered.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked.

"It's a kanima."

They turned to see Derek with Erica in tow.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asked, his tone showing his annoyance.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection," he explained.

"It doesn't know what it is," Scott said.

"It doesn't know who it is," Ev added," I could see it in its eyes. What else do you know?"

"Just stories, rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shape–shifter, yes, but it's not right. It's like a–"

"An abomination," Stiles finished and Derek nodded.

"Derek? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents," he said.

"She's got that covered," Erica said, nodding to Ev.

"Erica I would hate for an arrow to go through that pretty blonde head of yours," Ev said with a raised brow.

She glared at her and Ev turned back to them," I'll get the hunters on it."

"You trust them?" Derek asked.

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it," Scott said, making the best point heard all day.

"I know one thing, when I find it…I'm gonna kill it," Derek said, his jaw tight and with one last longing look at Ev he walked away. She watched him go off, her arms crossed.

She shook her head with a sigh.

"What're you thinking?" Scott asked.

"That he's playing a game he won't be able to win," she said sadly.

"Are you saying the hunters have an upper hand?" Scott asked.

"We do," she said and looked to Scott," Derek's not the only one who needs to be careful. It doesn't matter that you have the right intentions. Gerard doesn't care and I don't know how much longer I can make sure he doesn't do anything."

**TEEN WOLF**

She got into her house late at night, hoping her father hadn't gotten home yet but sure enough he was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Why do I feel like I broke curfew?" she asked with a nervous chuckle and he waved her over. Slowly, she closed and locked the door behind her and went to sit on the couch next to her.

"I want you to leave Beacon Hills," he said suddenly," I have friend in New York with multiple job openings at his veterinary clinic. I'm sure you and Marry Ann could find a place to live together and-"

"No," she said without hesitation," I'm not walking away from this. Not when I'm needed. Not when I'm leading people. Not when this town is in danger."

"Your mother said the same to me once," he said, looking at a spot on the carpet," She had such a big heart and that's what got her killed. She had an inability to walk away from people in need. It's why I fell in love with her…and it's why I love you, but I'm afraid you'll end up just like her."

"You're right," she said, unable to look at him," I can't walk away, but I don't care. If I die…I'll die for the right cause."

"Evangeline I'm begging you," he pleaded," As your father I'm begging you to let this go. I did. I'll never know what took Juliana from us and I've come to terms with it. Let it go. It was so long ago."

She took a deep breath," It's not just about Mom anymore."

"What?" he asked in confusion," I thought the whole reason you were doing this was because of her."

"It is," she admitted," But now it's about Bennett and Tucker and Scott and Stiles and you and anyone else this thing hurt or could hurt. It's about finding it and stopping it. It's about any other threats to this town and the people I care about. I lost Mom and I lost Cam. I just lost Bennett. I'm tired of losing people and not being able to do something about it. Now I have a chance. Now I finally have a purpose. I was running away from my home when I should have been protecting it."

He got up from the couch and she knew he had nothing else to say. He stopped halfway up the stairs," I will always love and support you, but I've already buried my wife. I'm not burying my daughter."

With that, he went upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Music blared in Ev's ears as her feet hit the ground at a rhythmic pace. She was pushing herself today and the trees in the forest went by faster than usual. She'd worked the morning shift today and that gave her the rest of the day off so instead of relaxing she decided to take a run to clear her head. She'd been running a lot lately.

Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her armband without stopping her stride. She checked to see it was Stiles and he rarely called for good news.

"What's wrong?" she answered.

"Oh nothing much," he said, trying to hide panic," but I'm just about to go into chemistry class with Erica and Isaac who wanna test to see if Lydia is the Kanima and if she is they're going to kill her. "

"Wait I thought Isaac was still a fugitive," she said, thankful she was almost to her car.

"Derek tested Jackson last night with Kanima venom and Isaac made him take back his statement about seeing him and his father arguing," he explained," Ev, if the venom doesn't work on Lydia…he's going to kill her."

"I won't let him, Stiles," she said, determination in her voice," I'll be at the school in less than twenty minutes. Can you figure out something until then?"

"Yeah…I think so," he said and she heard a bell ring in the distance.

"Stiles don't worry," she said, picking up her pace," I promise it'll be okay."

"I gotta go, Ev," he said, slightly less worried.

"I'll be there soon," she said and hung up.

Not long after, she climbed into her car and pulled out a pair of jeans and a teacher as she wiped the sweat from her body. She was hoping to go home, but that was out of the question. She'd spent many times in high school doing a quick bathroom clean after track practice so she was an expert at going from a sweaty mess to semi decent.

As she did that she reluctantly dialed someone.

"I take it you're not calling me to make up," Derek said over the speaker phone.

"No, it's a booty call," she said, determined to keep her feelings for him in check," I want to talk to you. Face to face."

"About?" he questioned.

"Where are you?" she asked without answering.

"The school," he answered," Out on the field."

With a deep breath she said," Can you meet me at my house?"

"Nice try," he said and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Fine, I'll be there soon," she said and hung up.

If he wanted a fight than he'd get one.

**TEEN WOLF**

She pulled into the parking lot and she could see Derek standing not too far off with Boyd.

She got out of her car and made her way to the trunk. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was around, she popped the back of her trunk and went into the compartment that stored her hunter gear. She pulled out her gloves and her gun and put it on her hip. Thankfully, her leather jacket concealed it.

With a deep breath to calm her nerves she shut her car and began walking towards the field. Derek kept his eyes on her the entire time and when she got close enough Boyd stepped in front of her, his claws extended.

"I said I wanted to talk to you," she said, her words directed at Derek, but her eyes on Boyd," Not your guard dog."

"It's fine, Boyd," Derek said and reluctantly the boy twice her size stepped out of her way.

"I'm gonna make this plain and simple," she said, crossing her arms," If you so much as touch Lydia Martin I will have every single hunter at my disposal on you and your pack."

She heard Boyd growl and he advanced towards her with bared teeth. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him without even looking, "Boyd, I'm asking you nicely not to because I will defend myself."

"Do you not see how much like the hunters you're becoming?"

"I'm doing what I have to," she said firmly," You're doing what you want to."

"What about that hunter it killed?" he asked, "Bennett. I thought he was your friend."

"Don't you dare go there," she said, stepping up to him but still keeping her gun on Boyd," You don't give a damn about who was killed or will be killed. All you care about is making sure you're the most feared thing is this town. With a Kanima running around that threatens your title."

"I'm doing this so I can protect you," he insisted.

"From what?" she whispered through her clenched teeth, putting her gun back," The only thing that I need protection from is you."

"You don't mean that," he challenged.

"You know I do," she said, searching his eyes.

They squared off in silence until Derek's phone rang. He answered it, not taking his eyes off her. He listened to whatever someone else had to say on the other end at the exact time the school bell rang," Got it."

"Lydia failed the test," he said matter of factly.

"So what you're going to kill a teenage girl?" she asked, "Derek, when I said you'd changed I didn't know it was this bad."

"Yeah well I might as well prove you right," he replied, " And she's not just a teenage girl."

"I don't care," she said firmly as Scott began jogging across the field towards them. Like her, Boyd stopped him.

"I want to talk to Derek," Scott insisted.

"Talk to me," Boyd replied.

"So now you've got them doing your dirty work," she said with a scoff," What's next are you gonna send Isaac to knock on my bedroom window?"

"It depends. Does he look like his brother?" Derek replied and her jaw tightened in rage.

"Fuck you," she growled.

"I'd like you to do that too, but you broke up with me remember," he said with a smirk and she clenched her fist at her sides as Scott pushed past Boyd.

"Leave Lydia alone," he said to Derek, standing beside Ev.

"She failed the test," he said simply.

"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different," Scott pleaded.

"I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake," he replied sarcastically.

"We won't let you kill her, Derek," Ev said.

"Who said I was gonna do it?" he asked," I don't know why you two think you have to protect everyone now, but even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again, and next time, it's gonna be one of us."

"And if you're wrong you would've killed a teenage girl," she added.

"She was bitten by an Alpha. It's her," he argued.

"You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us," Scott said, trying to reason with him.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are. Even Stiles calls her cold–blooded."

"Well, what if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?" Scott asked him.

"No one's immune! I've never seen it or heard of it. It's never happened," he said, losing his argument.

"What about Jackson?" Scott asked.

"You bit someone else?" Ev asked angrily.

"That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?" Scott continued," Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?"

"No," Derek answered truthfully.

"Than Lydia's immune and she must have passed it to Jackson," Ev said," She's not the Kanima."

"It's her," Derek said, still not listening.

"You cannot do this!" Scott yelled.

"Look, I can't let her live! You should have known that!" he yelled back.

"I was hoping we would convince you, but then," he paused and both him and Ev smiled," We weren't counting on it."

"What did you do?" Derek asked, looking between them.

"We were one step ahead of you," she said with a smirk and turned to Scott," Let's go."

They turned to leave but Derek grabbed her by the arm but before he could say anything she turned on her gloves and delivered an electrified punch to his jaw.

"Next time I'll aim lower," she said and walked off with a shocked looking Scott.

"That felt good," she said as they walked away.

"It looked even better," Scott replied and she returned his growing smile.

**TEEN WOLF**

"I'll wait for you in the parking lot," Ev said, parting ways with Scott in the hallway and turning to go for the exit, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see a woman, a little older than her, with a small, friendly smile on her face. She had long black hair and big brown eyes and for some reason Ev felt a sense of familiarity when she looked at her.

"Hi," she said with a smile, removing her hand.

"Hi," Ev replied, looking her over," Do I know you?"

She chuckled," I don't believe so. I'm Ms. Morrell. The school guidance counselor. I hate to ask, but are you authorized to be on campus."

"I'm giving a friend a ride," she said, still trying to place her," I was just going to wait out in the parking lot."

"That's fine then," she said and started to walk away, but turned back and said," It's nice meeting you."

"You too," she mumbled and watched the unknown woman walk off.

She turned to go again, but this time she bumped into a student.

"Son of a-" he started to say and then looked up at her, "Oh hey Ev."

She looked at him for a second before recognizing him, "Oh Matt. Hi. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm in a hurry."

"Oh alright," he said, disappointed as she ran off and she didn't see him snap a few pictures of her as she rounded a corner.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she glanced at the clock for the fourth time. It was getting later and later and Scott was still in the school. Derek was probably already after Lydia and the sun was setting.

She dialed Scott again and there still wasn't any answer. Suddenly, the door opened and he slid into the passenger seat.

"Derek's at my house right now," he said and she started the car and pulled off.

"Scott I think we need back up," Ev said after a few moments of silence.

"From who?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know who," she said and he shook his head, " Scott, Derek isn't there to just send you guys a message. He's there to kill Lydia. I can only do so much. Chris Argent can help."

"But if he sees Allison…" he trailed off, "You're right, aren't you?"

She sighed, "I'll see if I can stop him, but if I can't we might not have a choice. I'm sorry but-"

"Don't be sorry," he said as she gripped the wheel, "Just do whatever it takes to them safe."

She briefly took her eyes off the road to look at him, "We won't let Derek hurt anyone."

**TEEN WOLF**

"Stop here," Scott said and hopped out of her car a few blocks from his house, "I'll get in through the back. You go talk to Derek."

She nodded and watched him go off before she mumbled to herself, "If there is any talking."

She pulled up to Scott's house minutes later to see Derek and Boyd standing in the driveway. She turned off her headlights, took a deep breath and got out of the car. Derek stared at her and in a decision she might come to regret she took her gun from its holster and made sure he could see her put it in her car. Reluctantly, she closed the door and walked towards him.

"Was that supposed to be a peace offering?" he asked, his arms crossed as she stood in front of him.

"Yes," she said and took a deep breath, "Please."

"Please what?" he asked and it took all she had not to punch him again, "Listen to you? Do what you say? Don't kill Lydia?"

"No," she said, narrowing her eyes, "Don't make me call the Argents on you."

"You'd do that to me?" he asked, keeping his stare cold.

"If it meant protecting innocent people than yes," she said and softened her expression, "You have no idea how much I don't want to, but if I have to than I'll do it Derek."

"That's your peace offering?" he asked with a scoff, "Calling your crew on me."

"Derek I am begging you," she pleaded, "Call them off."

"Why should I listen to you?" he challenged.

She glanced at Boyd who was staring her down with yellow eyes. She looked back to Derek and in a moment of weakness she gently grabbed his face in her hands and whispered to him, "Because you love me. Please wolf man…please."

She could see the mask he wore fading. The look he gave her before she'd broken his heart came back in his eyes and it broke hers because she wasn't doing this for the right reason.

Suddenly, Scott's front door burst open and she turned to see Scott throwing Erica and Isaac out of his house. She gave a relieved sigh and ran up to the porch by the teenager's side.

"Nice," she said to him as Allison and Stiles came out with relieved looks on their face.

They all turned back to Derek, side by side.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me," he said just as police sirens sounded.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here," Scott replied.

Derek started to say something, but he paused and stared up at something on the roof. They ran out to see what he was looking at and turned to see the Kanima prowling on the roof. It hissed at them and leapt off into the night.

"Crap," Ev mumbled just as Lydia came running out of the house shrieking, "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

They all looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wait if she's here than who…" Ev began, looking to the teenagers.

"It's Jackson," Scott said in shock.

**TEEN WOLF**

Stiles and Ev caught up with Scott in a parking lot downtown.

"Where's Jackson?" Ev asked, running out of breath.

"I lost him," he said, looking around and sniffing the air.

"What? You couldn't catch his scent?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think he has one," he answered worriedly.

"Any clue where he's going?"

"To kill someone," Ev said gravely, "That's his only purpose right now."

"That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now," he said as Ev and Scott shot him an exasperated look, "What? I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

"Just help me find it," Scott said.

"Jackson," both Ev and Stiles corrected.

"I know," Scott said sadly.

"All right, but does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house?" Stiles asked.

"He passed the test already," Ev answered, "Derek said that it gets confused by its own reflection. Jackson doesn't know what he is. Whatever he's doing…he's not doing it on purpose."

"How did he even pass the test?" he asked.

"I don't know," Scott said.

"Snake's can't be poisoned by their own venom. Their bodies produce the chemical so they're immune to the effects of-"

Scott and Stiles stared at her with blank looks.

"You forget that I am a…vet," she trailed off as she stared at the rooftop of a nearby building to see Jackson prowling in his Kanima form.

The boys turned to see what he was looking at.

"He's inside," Scott said with wide eyes.

"What's he gonna do in there?" Stiles asked.

"Same thing he's been doing," Ev said, "Kill."

"I know who he's after," Scott said.

"What? Hw?"

Ev watched as he tilted his nose to catch a scent, "What are you smelling Scott?"

"Armani," he answered as they stared at him in confusion as he took off for a back door.

Scott tries the door and it doesn't budge being locked.

"Aw, come on. All right, maybe there's a window we could climb through, or some kind of–" Stiles began, looking for an entrance but Scott pried the door open with his strength, "Handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength. How'd I not think of that one?"

Ev slipped on her gloves.

"Woah what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"These won't hurt him," she said, "I'm not Derek. I'm trying to save him, not kill him."

"We know, Ev," Stiles said.

"Than let's go," she replied, going past them and entering in first. They made their way up the stairs and as they got closer, a pulsing beat got louder and louder until finally they were in a hot, sweaty crowd of people. Ev looked around the club in confusion to see all guys.

"Oh fuck," she mumbled.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club," Scott said to Stile.

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?"

Both Scot and Ev turned to see Stiles being fawned over by drag queens. Ev let out a snort of laughter and pulled him away, dragging both of them to the bar, "Come on let's go to the bar so we can see the crowd."

"Two beers," Stiles said to the bartender.

"Actually they'll have two cokes," Ev corrected, smacking him on the arm.

A drink was set in front of Scott, "That one's paid for."

The bartender gestured to a guy across the bar who winked at Scott.

"And one for the lady in the gay club," the bartender said, setting a martini down I front of her.

"Who says I'm a lady?" she replied with a raise of her brow.

"I'm straight so trust me," he said and leaned towards her, "You are definitely not a dude."

She held back an eye roll, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Maybe a drink on the house will," he said, gesturing to the martini.

"Maybe," she replied with a sigh and he slid something across the table and walked off.

Stiles picked it up, "We're in a gay club and even you get some action. Now my self esteem is ruined."

"The drag queens seem to like you," she said, taking the number from him and shoving it in her pocket as she looked on the dance floor, "Guys. Look up."

They moved their heads to see Jackson on the rafters in the club above the floor.

"I see Danny," Scott said and Ev spotted glowing red eyes in the crowd, "Jackson's after Danny."

"I see Derek," Ev said and told the boys, "Save your friend. I'll try and stop Derek."

She started to go off but Stiles grabbed her arm, "Ev what if Derek doesn't listen to you? He could hurt you."

She pulled away from him as she looked between them, "He won't hurt me."

With that, she ran off into the crowd, trying to find Derek. She'd seen him only seconds ago. Bodies danced around her and the air was thick. She began to panic as she looked for him to no avail.

"Derek," she called out, "Derek."

She collided with someone and she looked up to see Derek.

"Get out of here!" he ordered her over the music.

"Derek you can't do this," she yelled back, pressed against him as people moved around them, "You can't kill Jackson."

"Why not?" he challenged.

"The bartender was so much easier to deal with," she mumbled but he heard her and his eyes glowed red.

"What did you just say?" he practically growled.

She gulped and realized what she had to do, "I said the bartender who flirted with me was easier to deal with than you."

She could see his jaw clench as she stared at him with wide eyes, her chest heaving.

"Is that your big distraction?" he asked, his voice husky, "Make me jealous."

She ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I've never seen you jealous before."

"It's not gonna work, Ev," his voice low with lust.

She could tell it was. The one thing she could count on was Derek's want for her. No matter what happened that wasn't going to change.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered, "Please."

"You don't mean this," he said, trying to control the part of his wolf that needed her after being apart for so long.

"I do," she answered and nipped at his ear, "I want you."

She heard him growl and his hands moved from her waist down her sides to her ass and she let out a moan. She wished she could say it wasn't real. Even though she was trying to distract him, the pure need that engulfed her was very real. She missed his touch. She missed him.

He pulled her lips to his roughly and she tangled her hands in his hair. Somehow she ended up pressed against a wall. Suddenly, she heard a scream and looked over Derek's shoulder to see a few men dropping to the floor.

Derek turned and started to go off but the Kanima dropped in front of Ev and hissed in her face.

"Derek," she screamed as it pinned her back and he turned back threw Jackson off her and as it lunged at him again he sliced his throat with his claws.

"Jackson," she screamed as he practically slithered away in the commotion and Derek disappeared as well.

**TEEN WOLF**

Lights flashed as people were being pulled into ambulances. She pulled off her gloves and put them in her coat pocket as she searched the crowd to see Sheriff Stilinski talking to his son and from the looks of it, it wasn't good. She saw Scott in the passenger seat of the Jeep struggling with something and the sheriff walked away from him. He spotted her and she cursed under her breath as he walked up to her.

"Okay what are you doing here?" he asked, sounding exasperated, "because Scott and Stiles are here with Danny, but you…I can't figure out what you're doing in a gay club."

She scrambled her head for an excuse just as the bartender from earlier walked by. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close, "I'm here to see my boyfriend."

He looked between them, "This is your boyfriend."

"I'm straight," he said awkwardly, "I just work here."

She gave him an almost pained smile as he put his arm around her in a romantic gesture and kissed her cheek.

The sheriff sighed, "Alright then I guess I'll see you later."

He walked off and she let out a relieved sigh.

"You know I don't like to put labels on relationships until the third date at the least but I guess I can make an exception for you," he said with a smirk.

She shrugged out his grip, "Sorry I…uh…"

"Needed someone to save your ass," he finished with a smirk.

She nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem," he said and then added with a mischievous smile, "It's a nice ass to save."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we're done here."

"Give me a call green eyes," he said with a wink and walked off.

She ran towards the jeep.

"Derek went after Jackson and he…" she paused seeing Jackson curled up naked in the trunk of the Jeep, "Never mind. Get him out of here and find a place to hide him."

"What about you?" Scott asked.

"My cars not too far from here," she said, "Now get out of here before your Dad sees us."

She backed away and he drove off. She started walking towards her car and got to her SUV in no time. She went to open the door, but she was turned around to come face to face with Derek.

"New boyfriend already ,huh?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved him off, "I don't need to be questioned right now by police or you for that matter."

"I can smell him on you," he said in disgust.

She scoffed, "Really? That's what gets you all riled up. I hugged him for less than ten seconds."

"I don't care," he growled and pressed his body against hers so she was against her car and him with no escape as he gently but firmly yanked her head back as he kissed her neck. She sighed and gripped his arms. The simple yet intimate action went all through her body.

"You can tell me you don't want me but I know the truth," he said as his teeth scraped her neck, "I know how much you miss me."

"Who says I…" she trailed off as he pressed his groin to hers, "miss you."

"Do you miss me at night?" he asked, trailing his hand underneath her shirt and up her spine.

"I sleep just fine," she said and gasped when he unclipped her bra.

"Oh really," he whispered, exploring her skin, "Do you miss me in your bed?"

"You take up too much space," she replied breathily.

He chuckled and gently sucked the spot below her ear before whispering, "Do you miss me inside you?"

He cupped her sex and gave it a firm squeeze. She whimpered and said with great difficulty, "No."

"You can lie all you want," he whispered, "but your body tells a different story."

"We're over," she whispered to herself more than him.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"But we are."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"If you say so."

"Fuck it," she mumbled under her breath and opened her back door, pulling Derek in with her. She pounced on him and they had their clothes off in a record amount of time. It was hot, fast, and by the end of it her car stunk of sex and every window was fogged over from their shared body heat.

Both of them were out of breath as she lay on his naked chest as it rose and fell rapidly.

"We should definitely have you on top more often," he said with a chuckle.

"What is it with you?" she whispered to herself, "We're supposed to be over. Why can't I stay away from you?"

"Because you love me," he said, kissing her forehead, "And I love you."

"This has to stop," she whispered, sitting up and finding her clothes, "This on again, off again, hate each other, fucking each other in the back of my car thing. We cannot do this. We have to be done and stay done."

"Why?" he asked, making her look at him, "Why do we have to be over?"

She looked away, shaking her head as she began pulling on her clothes. Derek did the same. When they were fully dressed she said, "Where do you see yourself at thirty years old?"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I want a house and I want to keep working with my dad…I want a family. Do you?" she asked quickly, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Ev, where is all this coming from?"

"You say you need me in your life, but for how long?" she asked, "This…what we have. It's not healthy. We've known each other for such a short time but we're so in love with each other it's scary. We can't be without each other, but with each other we're a mess."

"I want you," he said, holding her hands, "When I'm thirty I want you right by my side and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you there."

"Derek I don't want you to have a life you don't want," she whispered, "I don't want you compromising to stay with me."

She opened the door and fled out, taking deep breaths.

"Ev, just stop this," he pleaded, "Come back to me."

"I can't," she whispered, "I have to stay away from you."

"Why?"

"Because it will never work," she yelled at him, "We can lie to ourselves and cover it up with sex all we want but this, us, you and me…it will end."

"You know what I think?" he asked, crossing his arms, "You're scared."

"Scared," she repeated, mimicking his stance.

"Scared ," he repeated, "Of us. The fact that what we have happened in such a short time and that you need me as much as I need you scares you. This isn't about us being right for each other or being unhealthy. This is about you being afraid of losing me like you lost Isaac's brother, Bennett, your mother. It's about you being a coward and you can't blame this on-"

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because she kneed him in the groin and he doubled over, falling to his knees.

"I told you I'd aim lower next time," she growled at him and went to her car.

"You're not mad at me because I said it," he strained out in pain, "You're mad because I'm right."

She refused to turn back to him, got in, slammed the door, and pulled off.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev washed her hands in the sink at the vet's office, staring at nothing. Stiles imprisoning Jackson to keep him from killing again, Derek, and Gerard were only a few thoughts swirled through her head and she heard the door chime.

"I've got the door, Dad."

She turned off the water, dried her hands as she walked to the door, "Hi how can I-"

At the entrance was Victoria Argent, "Hello, Ev. I thought we could have an early breakfast together. I'm subbing at the school and my class starts in a few hours."

She gulped and the only words that left her mouth were, "Okay."

"We're going to have so much fun," Victoria said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

**TEEN WOLF**

"I always admired your father for raising you on his own," Victoria went on as Ev played with a piece of scrambled eggs in the small town diner, "I mean I have Chris but even some days Allison is such a handful. Don't get me wrong she's everything I could have asked for but that thing she had with Scott…I can't wrap my mind around it."

It'd been like this for almost half an hour. Victoria talking about anything and everything while she listened and managed to put what little food she ordered in her mouth.

"What do you think?"

Ev realized she'd asked a question, "About what?"

"About Allison and Scott," Victoria said with narrowed eyes but a smile.

She blinked, "Scott told me they were over. He was beat up about it, but he's staying away from her. He knows better than to cross Chris."

Victoria searched her eyes, "Like you've been staying away from Derek."

She refused to falter her gaze, "A little different but something like that."

"I'm sure it's been hard on you," she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not really," she said, putting food in her mouth, "We weren't serious."

She picked up her coffee and took a sip as Victoria said, "I'm guessing it didn't get serious beyond the bedroom."

She choked on her coffee and coughed as she set the cup down.

Victoria chuckled, "You don't have to lie to me, Ev. I can put two and two together. Derek is an attractive young man. Relationships are a bit difficult when a young woman is as beautiful and determined as you are. God knows the Hale boy probably has no capacity for love after his…tragedy."

Ev gave her a small smile as she looked down at her breakfast and fought back the bile in her throat.

"Of course you could be fooling me," she continued casually, "Maybe it really was something special. Maybe it still is. But if that were so you'd be putting him directly in the line of fire…as well as yourself. I'm sure Gerard would love to use that to his advantage."

Ev watched as Victoria slowly took her knife and cut into her food, "You see Ev, even though woman are the leaders, we're the most subject to scrutiny. Sleeping around with a werewolf despite the physical reward, could get you in serious trouble. Being in love with a werewolf…well, that's a death sentence. I don't give a damn about Derek Hale, but I like you and I would hate to see you fail at this…especially because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

"Are you threatening me?" Ev whispered, gripping her knife as she set hers down.

She stood up and put money down on the table to cover their bill. Ev stared at the her as she stood up.

Victoria leaned down and she narrowed her eyes at the woman as she whispered, "I'm not threatening. I'm suggesting you find another man to spend your nights with or Derek might be spending his nights in the ground."

"Derek and I are over," she said simply, not batting a lash.

"Keep it that way," she said sugar sweetly and then her heels clicked as she walked away. It was only when the door closed and she knew she was gone could she breathe again. She dropped her knife and covered her face with her hand as her breath came out in short tufts. Her heartbeat seemed to pound in her ears.

"Miss are you okay?"

She looked up to see a waitress with concerned eyes.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev finally gets home late at night, thoughts still swirling in her head. Jackson had escaped and now Scott and Stiles were being smacked with a restraining order. Not to mention they didn't just have Jackson to worry about but his master. Derek still had a hold on her and he knew it. Victoria had threatened him and now his life was in the balance.

She hadn't slept in a full day and it was starting to hit her. Too bad her thoughts were too loud to get any sleep. She made it to her bedroom and took a long, hot shower. She wrapped herself in her short, silk robe and towel dried her hair as she exited her bathroom. She paused and stared at her empty bed.

Usually, Derek would be sitting right on the edge. He'd stand up, ask how her day was, and then give her a soft kiss on the forehead. Sometimes it led to more. Sometimes they ended up curled into each other under the covers as they talked about anything and everything.

Derek played the part of the bad ass werewolf well and he was when he needed to be. With her, the ice around his heart melted away completely and all that was left was this beautiful, caring, sometimes misguided man who loved her so much it hurt. He'd do anything for. He'd go to the moon and back for her and she'd let him go.

If that wasn't bad enough she had to keep it that way to protect him. Even worse, Derek was right. She was afraid. What they had scared her. He was dangerous. He did dangerous things. Every day she was under the constant threat of losing him and if he died it would crush her. The fact that he had such a huge piece of her heart in such a short time terrified her down to her very core…and she didn't care. She would love him forever if she had the choice, but she didn't.

She didn't realize tears were leaving her eyes until she reached up and touched her wet cheeks. A strangled sob escaped her throat and she cried harder as it all hit her. Her world was crumbling and she had nothing to fix it. Within seconds, she reigned in the tears. Crying wasn't going to do her any good. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She was going to do something to stop the tears.


End file.
